I Believe
by flowerpower71
Summary: Faith Rodlyn has always believed in the Guardians despite the fact that she's well passed the age she should have stopped. One day after an accident, she gets the chance to actually meet her heros and her life will never be the same. But danger lurkes in the shadows as Pitch plans his revenge. Plus what happens when Faith realizes she's starting to fall for the Guardian of Fun?
1. Prologue: Jack's Lament

**AN: Hi everyone! So I saw "Rise of the Guardians" about...hmm, 3 weeks or so ago? And have been OBSSESSED with it ever since. So obviously as soon as the movie was over, I thought of a fanfic.**

**This is actually the second time I've written for the RotG archive but that was a one-shot and since it was based off a comic from Deviantart I sorta had a script of sorts. But this story is gonna be much longer and of my own imagination so well I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**I only own my oc Faith, but she won't be introduced till the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Take that Jack!" Jamie Bennett yelled as he tossed a snowball at the Guardian of Fun. It was a snowy December day in the town of Burgess and the neighborhood children were doing what they did best on snow days. Frolicking in the white snow and were currently in the middle of a snowball fight.

Jack Frost spun around and ducked the flying projectile that Jamie, one of his closest friends and the first child who believed in him, had thrown. He held out the palm of his hand and blew into it. The mist forming into a snowball before his icy blue eyes.

"Oh Jamie," Jack said in fake disappointment. "I thought I taught you better." and with that he tossed the snowball at the brunette boy hitting him in the chest. More snowballs flew through the air as the other children got in on the action too.

The shouts and screams of the children filled the air as they tossed and dodged. Somehow, and even Jack wasn't sure how it had occurred, but the next thing the Guardian of Fun knew was that he was now on the bottom of a dog pile with the children thrown across his back.

"Easy! Easy! Hey watch the hair Cupcake." Jack laughed good naturedly and the children laughed as well until...

"Jamie! Dinner time!" Mrs. Bennett shouted from where she stood in the front door of their house. Almost instantly, the sounds of the other children's parents calling filled the air, telling their children to come in for the night it was time for dinner.

The children groaned in protest and reluctantly scrambled off the pile, bid farewell to their friends and then trudged through the snow to their respective homes until only Jamie and Jack were left.

"Sorry Jack, gotta go." the younger boy frowned as he helped his mythical friend to his feet.

"It's alright kiddo." Jack sighed leaning against his staff.

Jamie, still seeing his friend's disappointment said, "Hey we can always play tomorrow right?"

"Yeah...tomorrow..."

Jamie would have said more but his mother called to him again.

"Jamie!"

"I'm coming Mom!" Jamie hollered as he started off leaving the Guardian alone. "See you tomorrow Jack. Bye!"

"Bye." Jack called after him and watched as he disappeared into his house. Once Jamie was out of sight, Jack let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his snow white hair. "Take me home wind."

A cold blast of air began to blow and Jack rose into the air and took to the skies. He glided over the houses and quickly found himself in the familiar territory of the woods. He floated down and landed on the snow covered ground. He looked to his staff and twisted it around in his hands lost in deep thought.

This was the time of day that he hated most. When the children were forced to go in for the night and he was left alone. Sure things were a lot better now since he became a Guardian five years ago and had found a family of sorts within the other Guardians but still, this time of day he was alone. He didn't like being alone. It brought back too many painful memories of how he wasn't able to be seen or heard by anyone for over three hundred years.

Sure he could always visit the other Guardians but Tooth and her fairies were probably busy collecting teeth, Christmas was only in a few weeks so he could forget about going to North's. Sandy would be a good choice but he wouldn't be here for several more hours and as or Bunnymund...well let's just say that Jack was giving the Easter Bunny a few days to calm down after he had decided to make it snow in the warren.

With yet another sigh, Jack rose into the air once more and began to float around the forest, mindlessly freezing things. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had begun to sing

_There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to a White Christmas on a cold December day_

_I excel without ever really trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charm_

_I have seen children give out a gleeful shriek_

_With a wave of my hand and a blast from my staff_

_I have seen the children happily play with the snow at their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of winter themes_

_And I Jack, the Winter King _

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

As he sang, the Guardian of Fun flew around the forest, circling trees before he touched them and caused frost to form all over them.

_Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known._

_I'm master of snow, a demon of frost_

_And I can make a blizzard occur in a snap_

At these lines Jack formed a snowflack within his palm and the touched another tree, coating it in frost. He snapped his fingers and blizzard like winds began to blow but he stopped it before a full size blizzard could occur. Didn't want a replay of the Blizzard of '68.

_To the kids of Burgess I'm Mr. Snow Fun_

_And I'm known throughout the world never lost_

_And since I'm an immortal weather, I'll be around forever_

_A beauty to witness the world_

_No animal or man can freeze like I can_

_With the fury of the cold winter's chill_

_But who hear would ever understand_

_That the Winter King with his mischevious grin_

_Would tire of his crown? If they only understood._

_He'd give it all up if only he could._

By now Jack had flown up in the sky and was staring at the full moon. The Man in the Moon. For many years he would have given up his power if it meant he'd escape the loneliness. He had lost track of how often he would curse the Man in the Moon for bringing him back and not telling him his purpose.

Now Jack understood why all that happened and now he did have friends and he knew his purpose...but still. His heart had a hole in it. Something was missing, but what could it be?

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears._

Jack flew over and landed in a tree, letting one long gangly leg dangle over the side. He looked to the moon hoping for an answer to what he was feeling missing but as usual, the Man in the Moon was silent.

Without much to do Jack rested the back of his head against the trunk of the tree and closed his icy blue eyes. Being immortal he didn't need to sleep. He could still do it if he wanted to but it was not necessary. So as a way to escape the world for a few moments Jack relaxed his body and slipped off to sleep.

**For the record, even though I do like to add songs to my stories, I don't think this story will have a lot of them. Probably one to two more at the most.**

**Jack is happy with his life but he feels there's something missing from it.**

**Anyway the song is "Jack's Lament" (XD) from Disney's "The Nightmare before Christmas." Special thanks to my friends Cartooncaster21 and MwolfL for helping me change the lyrics so they were more winterized.**

**Next chapter will be out soon and I hope you enjoyed this one. Bye!**


	2. History Tends to Repeat Itself

**Oh wow! I'm so glad that this story has gotten off to such a wonderful start! This is awesome! Thank you all so much! **

**Since today is Christmas, consider this chapter my present to you. :)**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**I only own Faith, Grandma Carol, Diane Rodlyn, North Star (and unfortunately) Kevin.**

**Enjoy!**

_Susie looked up into the night sky, her big blue eyes shining like the twinkling stars overhead as she looked for Angel. She suddenly heard the flapping of wings and smiled widely as the small boy flew down next to her._

"_Hi Susie." Angel greeted smiling a gap toothed smile._

"_Hi Angel-"_

"HEY!" Faith Rodlyn yelled as the notebook she was writing in was roughly yanked out from under her, causing her pen to leave a long trail mark across the page.

"Whatcha doing Rodlyn?" an all to familiar voice to Faith sneered. "Writing a letter to Santa Claus?"

"Give me back my notebook Kevin!" Faith said reaching for the book but the taller boy held it above his head out of her reach.

"Why? All that's in here is your dumb fairy tales." the dark haired teen said. "Like anyone would wanna read your crap that you call stories anyway."

"Just because YOU have never picked up a book in your life and now your brain is the size of a peanut doesn't mean you can pick on my writing." Faith remarked crossing her arms. "One day I'm going to be a famous children's author while you'll be working at a burger joint."

"I will not!" Kevin snapped back, the vein in his neck beginning to pop.

"Your right, a burger joint is to good for you. You'd be better off cleaning the bathrooms at a gas station." Faith smirked crossing her arms.

"And here's what any publisher in their right mind will think once they look at your writing." and with that the brunette boy began to visciously rip pages from the well used notebook and rip them in half.

"STOP! STOP THAT!" Faith screamed as she lunged across the table to try to save her beloved book, but luck was not on her side and the wind began to blow, sending the pages in all directions. Faith scrambled frantically to try to catch them all but it was no use. They were gone.

"No..." the dirty blonde haired girl whimpered as she watched the remains of the the last piece of paper float away from her.

"Aw don't feel bad Faith," Kevin mocked tossing the ruined notebook at her feet, landing in the snow. "Christmas is only a few weeks away. Maybe you could ask Santa to give you a new notebook. Or better yet, A LIFE! See ya in January loser!"

Faith bit down hard on her tongue to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to spill over. She would not allow Kevin, or anyone else for that matter, see her cry. That would just mean that they had won.

She bent down and retrieved the ruined notebook as the echo of Kevin's laughter faded away in the distance. She sighed, her breath coming in white puffs from the cold. She grabbed the notebook and surveyed the damage. The teenage girl rolled her eyes seeing that the pages were either ripped out or smudged. Nothing could be saved.

"Oh well. This one was about used up anyway." She mumbled under her breath. Faith tossed the notebook in the first trashcan she passed and then began trekking home through the snow. At least she wouldn't have to return to the nightmare that was Burgess High, until January.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mom! Grandma! I'm home!" Faith called as she walked through the front door of her house.

"SHH! Faith! I'm in the phone." Faith's mother hissed at her daughter as she poked her head around the corner from the kitchen, her cellphone glued to her ear.

"Sorry." Faith whispered sheepishly as she removed her boots and coat, then quietly tip-toed into the kitchen.

"Uh huh...Yeah...No! No! Derek I told you to have those reports on my desk by tomorrow!" Mrs. Rodlyn snapped into the phone. Faith rolled her eyes feeling bad for her mother's assistant. The eighteen year old grabbed some cookies that were cooling on the counter and then grabbed a coke from the fridge and snuck out of the kitchen right as he mother began to rant on the phone.

"I don't care! I want those reports on my desk first thing in the morning!"

"Your mother at it again?"

Faith smiled as she recognized the scraggly voice of her grandmother Carol. She spotted the familiar bob hair cut of silver as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah. I feel bad for Derek." Faith said as she sat on the couch and handed her grandmother a cookie.

"That man is either very brave or very foolish to put up with your mother as long as he had." Grandma Carol chuckled.

"Why does mom hate Christmas so much?" Faith asked as she bit into the chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh now Faith, your mother doesn't hate Christmas." Grandma Carol said. "Diane just...Gets caught up in other things and sadly because of this she can't enjoy herself around the holidays."

"Or any other time of the year." Faith frowned and looked down at her soda can. "She's been this way ever since we lost Dad..."

Grandma Carol frowned sadly and wrapped an arm around her granddaughter. Faith complied and rested her head on the old woman's shoulder.

"Have I ever told you the story about how I met Santa Clause?" Carol said after a few moments of silence. Just as expected, Faith's smiled instantly returned to her face and she bolted up.

"Yes you have. Multiple times but I'd love to hear it again."

Grandma Carol laughed. Her plan worked. Whenever Faith was sad, she would tell her a story and immediately the girl felt better. Faith's favorite stories though were about these so called, "Myths" like Santa or the Easter Bunny. Grandma Carol had claimed to have actually seen them in person and met them.

"Well I was six years old at the time..."

_Flashback_

Six year old Carol Smith was sound asleep in her bed. It was a cold Christmas Eve night and the snow fell softly outside. Her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up in her bed, letting out a big yawn and stretching her arms over her head.

She threw back the quilt that had covered her little body and crawled out of bed. She stuck her feet into her pink bunny slippers in order to keep them warm and safe from the cold hardwood floor. She padded her way out of her room and down the hall until she reached her destination: The bathroom.

Once the little girl had relieved herself, she sleepily trudged out of the bathroom and was about to go back to her room and snuggle back up under the covers when

_Thud_

Carol froze, all sleepiness leaving her body and her hazel eyes wide. Every hair on her body stood on end and she stood perfectly quiet and still. Listening for anymore noise.

There it was again! She quietly snuck over to the stair banister and looked down trying to peer into the living room. Was that a shadow? The figure moved again. Someone was in the house.

At first Carol was going to run and get her parents, thinking it was a burglar but she suddenly remembered...tonight was Christmas Eve.

The blonde haired girl quickly but quietly made her way down the stairs. She peeked around the corner and saw a large man standing in front of the Christmas tree. A large red velvet sack was next to him and he carefully arranged presents underneath the pine. He then turned to the stockings that were hanging above the fireplace and began to place some small things inside.

Carol smiled widely when she saw the long white beard and red coat. Her nose suddenly began to itch and tingle on the inside.

"A-A-Achoo!"

Carol didn't have time to duck behind the wall for Santa had whipped around and spotted her. Carol's breath got stuck in her throat as Santa looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I-I heard a noise and..."

Santa's face broke out in a kind smile and Carol instantly felt herself relax. "You are Carol yes?"

Said girls eyes widened to the size of saucers. "How-how do you know my name?"

The jolly old man broke out in a fit of laughter. The story was true. His belly did shake like a bowl full of jelly.

"I am Santa! I know everything."

Carol giggled amazed that she was actually talking to THE actual Santa Claus! Her little eyebrow quirked up in confusion though when she saw what was on top of his head. Instead of a red, white fur trimmed hat with a white puffball on the tip, Santa was wearing a black fuzzy hat that stood straight up. "Where's your red hat?"

Now it was Santa's turn to be confused. He glanced up at the hat on his head and then understood what she meant. "Oh! Red hat is getting cleaned. This hat be from my native country called Russia."

Carol nodded not really knowing what a Russia was but went along with it nonetheless. Santa chuckled quietly and approached her. He bent down to her level and ruffled her hair.

"I have to go now. I have other children to give gifts to. So you go upstairs and fall back asleep okay?"

Carol frowned not wanting him to leave. "But...but will I ever see you again?"

The red clad man smiled down at her and placed his large hand on her tiny shoulder. "Even though you might not see me, as long as you believe in me, I'll be watching over you." He poked her in the nose and the six year old's face lit up like the Christmas tree.

"Now off to bed vith you. Go! Go on!" Santa stood up and playfully shooed the girl away. Carol chuckled and scurried upstairs. Once back in her bed all snuggled under the covers she looked out the window and smiled wider as she spotted a sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer fly across the sky and heard the distinct, "Ho ho ho!" of the driver.

_End of flashback_

Faith's eyes were sparkling as she hung onto her grandmother's every word. "And then when you looked out the window you saw the sleigh disappear into a vortex of sorts."

"I never could for the life of me figure out what that was." Grandma Carol mused. "My only guess is that it's Santa's way of how he manages to travel the whole world in one night but as for exactly what that was I don't know."

"Tell me about how you saw the Sandman and the Easter Bunny." Faith begged bouncing in her seat a little.

"Oh now you don't want to hear that boring old story again." Grandma Carol teased.

"It's not boring! Of coarse I wanna hear it! I wouldn't have asked if it was."

Grandma Carol chuckled. "Oh alright."

"It was the following Easter after I had met Santa. It was early in the morning, perhaps about five or so. I snuck out of the house and into the backyard hoping I could spot the Easter Bunny. I hid under the deck and kept a watchful eye on the backyard searching for anything unusual.

"I'm not sure how long I sat there but it felt like hours. Just when I was about to give up, I heard a shifting noise. A giant hole appeared in the ground and out from it came none other than the Easter Bunny himself. He was about six foot tall, which of coarse to a young child like I was at the time was giant sized. His fur was gray colored and had darker gray markings all over his body. He had eggs strapped to his chest and he hopped around the yard, hiding eggs in various places.

Suddenly I noticed he was heading my way. I couldn't move without being spotted. He approached the deck and bent down to hide an egg when he spotted me. I remember he had the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey, what're you doing here ya little ankle biter?" he said to me. I just stared at him wide eyed. He reached in and grabbed me, pulling me out from under the deck. His fur was softer than velvet. The Easter Bunny pulled me out and studied me for a minute. But then something odd happened."

"You met the Sandman!" Faith interrupted.

"Yes now be quiet." Grandma Carol playfully scolded before returning to her story. "The Easter Bunny looked up to the sky and called, "A little help here Sandy?"

I looked to where he was looking and my jaw dropped as I saw I gold cloud suspended in the sky. Hundreds of golden threads protruded in all directions. I saw movement on top of the cloud and what appeared to be a golden man peeked over the edge. Suddenly one of those gold threads shot out towards me. When the thread reached me it touched my forehead and I suddenly was overcome with sleep. When I woke up I was back in my bed."

"Mother, how many times have I told you to stop filling her head with all that fairy tale nonsense?"

Faith and Carol whipped around and were greeted by Mrs. Rodlyn's scowling face.

"Oh what do you care Diane? If they make the child happy then let her be." Grandma Carol replied.

"I care because of the fact that my daughter is eighteen years old and still believes in that stuff!"

Faith looked down, refusing to make eye contact with her mother and played with a loose thread on her orange sweater.

"So what if she does?" Carol asked. "She's not hurting anyone. And heck, I'm seventy-seven and I still believe."

"And it's senile talk like that that's gonna make you wind up in a nursing home." Mrs. Rodlyn snapped.

"Pfft! The day that I wind up in a nursing home is the day that Hell freezes over."

Mrs. Rodlyn rolled her eyes and would have replied but her cell phone rang at that moment. "This discussion is over. I don't want to hear any more talk about Santa Claus, or talking bunnies and dream sand, or anything else of the sort from either of you."

"Sir, yes sir!" Grandma Carol saluted. Mrs. Rodlyn rolled her eyes and left the room as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

Grandma Carol shook her head in disgust. "She's so caught up in her work that she misses all the beauties and magic that life has to offer." She turned and looked at her granddaughter. "Faith?"

"I'm used to it." Faith answered finally looking up. She let out a shaky sigh fighting back the tears.

"Oh come here baby." Grandma Carol cooed wrapping her granddaughter in a hug. "You mother loves you very much...she just...she's just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Faith asked.

"Afraid of you getting made fun of for your beliefs. But you know what, if someone has a problem with you believeing in Santa, the Easter Bunny and the others, then that's their issue. Not yours." The old woman cupped her granddaughter's face in her hand and made her look her in the eye. "And don't you ever, ever let anyone let you change who you are."

"Thanks Grandma." Faith smiled trapping her grandmother in another hug. The two stayed that way for a while until the sound of wind brought their attention to the window.

"It's snowing!" Faith cheered as she lept from the couch and flew towards the window.

"Wait for me." Grandma Carol laughed rising from the couch. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Faith laughed as Grandma Carol finally caught up to her. The two gazed out the window admiring the lovely snow that fell to the earth and the snow that already covered the ground.

"Grandma?" Faith started still looking out the window.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?" the old woman mused. "Can't say I've ever seen him but if Santa, Easter Bunny and the Sandman are real, I'd say there's a mighty good chance Mr. Frost is too."

"I'd love to meet him." Faith sighed. "Winter has always been my favorite season."

Grandma Carol chuckled. "Well maybe you might one of these days."

The two continued to stare out at the snow for a few minutes longer until...

"You know, I think I'll go ice skating." Faith said.

"You do that." Grandma Carol nodded. "Besides my stories are coming on."

"You and your stories." Faith laughed as she left the den and went upstairs to her room.

"I was wondering where you where North Star." Faith said to her pet Husky dog as she entered her bedroom.

North Star barked in reply and jumped off the bed, his fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute as he greeted his owner with wet slobbery kisses.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Down boy! Down!" Faith laughed as she pushed the dog away from her wiping off the slobber with her sleeve. She rose to her feet and went to her closet, tossing out various pairs of shoes, clothes and other things. "Where are those skates?"

Faith felt North Star's furry head nuzzle into her side and she looked up, seeing that the husky had the missing skates in his mouth.

"Good boy." Faith praised scratching his head. She started back down the stairs with North Star trotting at her heels. "Bye Grandma!" Faith called as she passed the den.

"Goodbye sweetie. Don't be out to late." Grandma Carol called after her as North Star jumped next to her on the couch, sat on his rump and looked at the TV. He liked to watch soap opera's with Carol.

Faith ran to the door, pulled her brown boots on over her jeans and threw her matching coat over her body. She adjusted her red headband and threw her green scarf over her head and the skates over her shoulder and was out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Snow crunched under Faith's boots as she walked through the snow covered forest. She let out a relaxing sigh. It was so peaceful.

A little while later she had arrived. The dirty blonde haired girl smiled as she looked at the frozen lake. The ice sparkled when the sun hit it just right. Quickly she discarded her boots and switched them out for her skates. Once the laces were tied she stepped out on the ice. After making sure it was safe, she pushed off and was skating around the pond.

Faith smiled to herself. She used to take figure skating lessons when she was younger and discovered that she loved it. When she skated all her troubles would disappear. No bullies, no overly strict workaholic mother who tried to force her to grow up, no lack of a father, no nothing. It was just her and the ice. The only other time that she felt like this was when she would write or work on illustrations for her stories. Yes. When she was on the lake, nothing could go wrong.

_Crack_

Faith skidded to a stop and froze in her spot. She reluctantly looked down and her fears were confirmed. She saw a crack in the ice right under her foot. Fear instantly gripped Faith's insides. Should she run?

_Crack_

The crack grew bigger. Faith tried to run but the instant she lifted her foot the ice gave away and she felt her stomach flip flop as she plunged into the icy waters.

The water was like a million stinging needles piercing Faith's skin all at once. Faith was paralyzed with the cold. What could she do? She didn't know how to swim! Her lungs began to burn, screaming for oxygen and she felt dizzy. The corners of her vision were becoming black but just before she passed out, Faith saw what appeared to be the silohette of a person floating in the air above her holding some sort of staff.

Then everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahaha! XD**

**Yeah so fun fact time! Faith's dog North Star, is based off of a stuffed husky dog that I own that I had since I was about 7.**

**I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year so until next time, please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Ice, Kangaroos and Popcorn

**AN: Hello everyone and Happy New Year! This is my first update of 2013! Cool! :D**

**Well let's get to the real reason why you are here and get to the disclaimer.**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**Faith belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack was once again flying through the air heading back to the pond. He was returning after joining Jamie and the neighbor hood kids in an epic sledding race (Which of coarse somehow turned into Jack sleeting the roads and directing the kids on their sleds away from on coming traffic) Luckily though no one got run over by a runaway sofa like last time so it was all good.

When the kids had to go in for lunch, Jack killed some time by flying over the city randomly freezing things and frosting windows, laughing when he caused a kid got his tongue stuck to a frozen pole.

Once he got tired of that, the Guardian of Fun decided to return to his "home" in the woods. The place he had been reborn all those years ago, reborn into Jack Frost, the winter spirit, Guardian of Fun. The pond.

Something was different though. Jack stopped his flight and hovered in the air for a few moments when he heard...laughter?

"What the...?" Jack mumbled to himself. The wind blew some more and he flew forward, perching on a tree branch. A scraping sound was heard and Jack's blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw a girl skating around on the pond. His pond.

Jack was quiet as he watched the strange girl skate. Not many people came out to this pond. To faraway from others, Jack guessed. A crooked smile pulled at the corner of Jack's lip as he watched the mysterious girl jump in the air and did a twirl, landing back on her feet and then moved to the middle of the pond, but his heart instantly stopped when he heard an all to familiar _Crack._

The girl instantly froze in her place and slowly lowered her head. Her brown eyes widened with fear, the exact same type of fear that Jack saw in his sister's eyes when she was in the same situation all those years ago.

"_Jack...I'm scared..."_

"_I know. I know. But your gonna be alright. Your not gonna fall in...Uh...Were gonna have a little fun instead."_

"_No were not!"_

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes you always play tricks!"_

"_Well not-not-not this time. I promise, I promise your gonna be alright...You have to believe in me."_

Another crack. Jack quickly snapped out of his flashback and rose to his feet to leap into the air. "DON'T MO-"

But the ice gave away at that moment and the girl yelped and fell in; disappearing under the icy waves.

"NO!" Jack yelled and then bolted off towards the water. He flew in the air then dive bombed in after her. Once under the water, the white haired teen flashed back to when he himself was under the water and the last thing he saw was the full moon. Quickly began to search for the girl.

He spotted her now still form floating nearby and used the hook of his staff to bring her towards him. Once the girl was in his arms, he quickly swam to the surface, tossing the girl on the thicker part of the ice and using his staff to haul himself out.

He gasped for breath and coughed trying to get the air to return to his lungs. Jack whipped his dripping wet hair out of his eyes then went to the girl's side.

"Hey? Hey girl! Are you alright?" He asked lifting her up slightly. The girl was blue and not moving. He quickly placed an ear on her chest and sighed with relief hearing a heart beat. It was faint, very faint, but it was there.

Jack's relieved expression turned to one of worry. The girl was freezing cold and needed to be warm. Now! He himself was useless with this task for obvious reasons and there was no one around for miles. (Not that that would have made much of a difference since unless the person was a child that believed in him, Jack could not be seen or heard)

"Hold on, your gonna be alright. I'm gonna get you help." Jack said to the unconscious girl. Somehow balancing both the girl and his staff, Jack managed to fish into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a snow-globe that he had "borrowed" from North.

"To the North Pole." Jack whispered to the snow-globe. It began to glow and the winter spirit tossed it. The snow-globe seemed to explode and then turned into a swirling vortex. The Guardian of Fun hoisted the girl in his arms then jumped into the portal. The vortex glowed and then closed disappearing and the forest fell quiet.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. . .

"I don't like it. Paint it green."

"WHAT THE?!" the yeti yelled in exasperation. He had just finished painting the final toy robot a nice sun shiny yellow only to have North tell him to begin all over again. The sad part was, was that this was not the first time that this has happened.

"No buts!" North stated before the yeti could retort further. "Christmas is in just a few weeks and everything must be ready. It crunch time! Go! Go!" The Russian man ordered as he walked around the workshop. When he was gone, the yeti looked at the large pile of robots he had to repaint and then slammed his head on the table.

"Yes, yes good." North mused as he passed by tables and examined the toy making progress the yeti's were making. "Keep up the good work."

No sooner had the Santa man said that did the door suddenly burst open. A cold wind blew in, blowing a few elves backward. North looked up and was surprised to see Jack standing in the door struggling to hold something in his arms.

"Jack?"

"North! Help!" Jack gasped as he entered the workshop, kicking the door shut behind him. The Guardian of Wonder's eyes widened in shock, slight confusion and worry when he saw the unconscious girl in the younger boy's arms.

"Phil! Take her to infirmary."

The yeti grunted and Jack reluctantly handed the girl over to the giant furry creature who then rushed off to the infirmary taking the girl with him.

"Jack what happened?" North asked approaching the boy.

Jack snapped his head to the older man and explained, "She was skating on the pond when the ice broke and she fell in. I-I saved her but she needed warmth so I came here."

North stroked his beard, his thick black eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. "I must summon others."

Jack cocked his head in confusion. Why did the others need to come here? Before he could ask though, North was already out of the room and approaching the giant globe. He took a few seconds to look at the millions of lights that represented the children of the world who believe, before he turned the lever. The ceiling opened up and the aurora borealis lit up the sky.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, the Sandman was busy giving pleasant dreams to the children. Everywhere you looked golden sand creatures roamed the place. Everything from mythical creatures, to monkeys, to fish and everything else in between.

The Guardian of Dreams smiled at his work. The children would be sleeping well tonight. He noticed a flash from behind him and turned to look what it was, The Northern lights. Sandy's eyebrow's shot up slightly and he moved his hands, manipulating the sand cloud he was standing on into the shape of a dragon. The dragon growled lowly in his throat and then took flight with the Sandman riding on his back.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile somewhere in Southeast Asia

"There's a bicuspid in Bejing! And a molar in Wales! Oh! A little boy in New Mexico just lost his first tooth!" Toothiana squealed with excitement fluttering all around her palace. Hundreds of little mini fairies zipped around either leaving to collect teeth or returning from doing just that.

"Squeak! Squeak!" One of the mini fairies squeaked flying up to the head fairy. Tooth turned around and smiled taking the two teeth from the mini fairy.

"Looks like this child will be asking North for her two front teeth for Christmas huh Baby Tooth?" Tooth joked. Baby Tooth chuckled and squeaked in agreement.

Tooth then handed the teeth to Baby Tooth. "Now go put these in..." the Tooth Fairy trailed off as she spotted the Northern lights in the distance. Her multi-colored feathers ruffled and she quickly handed the teeth to a different fairy instructing it to put them in the case with the child's other teeth.

"Come on Baby Tooth." Tooth said as she flew out the window. The mini fairy gave a quick salute and then took off after the queen. On their way to the North Pole.

. .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

E. Aster Bunnymund smiled slightly to himself as he had just finished putting the final touches on the egg he was painting. He lowered his paw to the ground and the egg ran off to join the rest of his other painted breatheren.

Bunny was in an especially good mood today because the last of the snow from Jack's prank had finally melted. Now he could resume his egg painting duties in peace...At least that's what he thought until he turned around and spotted the Northern Lights.

"Crikey! I just got feeling back in my feet." He complained. His good mood instantly shattered as he realized that he'd have to hop through the frigid snow to get to the work shop.

The Pooka stood to his full six foot height and tapped his foot on the ground. A giant hole suddenly appeared and Bunnymund hopped in, the hole closing up once he disappeared and a red flower instantly grew in it's place.

Bunnymund ran on all fours through the winding tunnels, taking sharp twists and turns until he stopped and stood up. Now suddenly standing a couple of yards away from the famous workshop.

"North, ya just HAD to live in the North Pole didn't ya mate?" The Easter Bunny grumbled as he shook from the frigid winds. Then as fast as he could he once more got on all fours and ran through the snow towards the workshop and the warmth inside.

"Why couldn't you have lived in someplace warm? Like the Bahamas? Nothin wrong with the Bahamas."

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About five minutes later, the half frozen Pooka was now standing in the globe room with the winter spirits.

"This better be good North." Bunny grumbled as he stood in front of the fire soaking in it's heat. "I got thirty million eggs that still need painting."

"Bah! It just egg. Not like toys that I bring." North dismissed. "Besides Easter still months away while Christmas, the more important holiday, only weeks."

Bunny's ears shot straight up and he whipped around glaring at North. "Oh no! No! Christmas is NOT more important than Easter!"

"You give the kids hard boiled eggs." Jack smirked leaning against his staff.

"I bring Hope!"

"And I bring Wonder." North said.

"And I bring Fun!" Jack added. He loved giving the rabbit a hard time.

"And I bring Memories and Sandy brings Dreams. Alright? Were all covered now don't go bringing up that old argument again." Tooth said slightly annoyed as she, three of her mini fairies, and Sandy entered the room. The Sandman nodded in agreement.

Bunnymund wanted to retort but kept his mouth shout and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why are we here?"

"We have problem." North said suddenly growing serious. Bunnymund turned his head and glared at Jack. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" Jack snapped offended. "...At least not recently..."

"Is Pitch back?" Tooth asked concerned, her purple eyes growing wide.

"No! No." North assured quickly. "Not Pitch, but...just follow me."

The four Guardians followed their leader until they reached the outside of the infirmary door. The Santa man knocked on the oak door and it was opened by a yeti wearing a little white nurses cap with a red cross. The yeti nodded and stepped aside, allowing the Guardians inside.

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy raised their eyebrows in confusion when they saw a lump laying on the nearby cot. They approached it and Tooth and Bunny let out loud gasps while an image of an exclamation point appeared above Sandy's head upon seeing...

"A human?!" Tooth gasped. Once again Bunnymund whipped around and glared daggers at the white haired teen.

"A HUMAN?! You brought a bloody human to one of our realms?! Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Calm down Peter Cottontail!" Jack snapped annoyed. "She fell through the ice and needed to get warm quickly! She would have died had I not brought her here!"

"Here's a bright idea," Bunny started sarcastically. "Why didn't you bring her to another human?"

"There wasn't anyone else around!" Jack defended. "Besides what's the big deal? We've brought Jamie and Sophie here before."

"The big deal Jack is that what's gonna happen when she wakes up and not be able to see us?"

North and Tooth stood by awkwardly while Sandy conjured up a sand image of popcorn and began to munch on it while they watched the fight.

"Who says she won't be able to see us?" Jack asked being a smart alec.

"Look at her mate! She's gotta be what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Either way she's past the believing age. Who knows what kinda damage she could cause!"

"Jack! Bunny! That's enough." Tooth said trying to cool the fight before it could get anymore heated, but the Guardians of Hope and Fun ignored her.

"Damage? What harm could she possibly do?"

"A lot mate. A lot of damage. You never think these things through!"

"At least I'm not a kangaroo."

"I'M A BUNNY!"

As the fight got more intense North and Tooth tried to step in and break it up while Sandman just kinda stood off to the side. He finished his popcorn and made the container disappear. For one reason or another he glanced over to the cot and his eyes widened upon seeing movement.

Sandy frantically began to conjure up multiple images and symbols above his head trying to get the others attention but failed.

"Irresponsible little brat!"

"Carrot breath!"

"Snow lovin hellian!"

"Over sized rat!"

"Punk!"

Sandy was still trying to get the others attention. Even going so far as to start pulling on North's pant leg only to be gently shoved aside by the fat man in red. Sandy clenched his fist and sand blew out of his ears. He then proceeded to storm out of the room.

"Smart alec! Frostbitten-"

"Giant eared! Egg hiding-"

Both Guardians were cut off as a loud ringing was heard. Everyone turned to see an angry Sandy holding a now very dizzy elf by the hat. With his free hand Sandy simply pointed to the cot. The Guardians of Memories, Wonder, Fun and Hope all turned to where the Sandman was pointing and all of them stiffened and went wide eyed when they saw that the girl was awake. Staring at them with slightly fearful and very confused big brown eyes.

Silence filled the room and one could hear a pin drop. The girl and the Guardians all stared at each other uneasily. No one moved. No one even blinked.

After about a good solid two minutes of this, the silence had gotten to Jack and he awkwardly spoke up.

"Uuuhhh...Hi?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed, practically flew from the cot and then ran out the room.

"Well...That went well." Tooth said dully.

**Is it bad that I had so much fun writing Bunny and Jack's fight? XD I love their relationship. I mean I know that they reconciled at the end of the movie, but I still think that they go at each others throats once in awhile. :P**

**Am I the only one who feels kinda bad for the elves having to be used to get the other Guardians attention when Sandy want's to "speak"? XD That reminds me since the yetis are the ones who make the toys, then why the heck are the elves even there? O.o**

**And according to Tooth's wiki page her palace really is located in South East Asia. (Just letting you guys know that I DIDN'T randomly make that up) Same thing with Bunny's full name; Bunnymund. ^^**

**Next chapter will be out soon! Until then leave a review and Happy New Year! Bye! :D**


	4. The Best Day Ever!

**Hey everyone! How's it going? :D Sorry if the end of this chapter is a little bit rushed but that's because I'm sick and after working on this chapter for about a week I just wanted to get this up and posted.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend CartoonCaster21 who's birthday is this Saturday. Happy Early Birthday Girly! Consider this an early birthday present for you. ;)**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and Willaim Joyce.**

**I only own Faith, North Star and Grandma Carol.**

**Enjoy!**

Faith groaned and felt a pounding in her head as she began to wake up from her unconsciousness. Was she dead? She must be dead. There was no way she could have survived falling in that pond. No one else was around and no one heard her scream.

Yep. She's dead. She was definitely dead...But...what was that? Was she hearing...voices?

"At least I'm not a kangaroo!"

"I'MMA BUNNY!"

Faith cringed slightly when the second voice yelled that. Wait, why were people talking about kangaroos and bunnies?

With much effort Faith forced her eyes open and immediately blinked them shut as the sun shown in them...Wait the sun?

Faith slowly blinked her eyes and realized she was facing a window.

Alright so maybe she wasn't dead.

Faith sat up and realized that she was sitting on some sort of bed and was covered with a blanket. How did she get on a bed? Better yet where was she?

"Over sized rat!"

"Punk!"

There were those voices again. Faith turned her head and her brown eyes widened with confusion, fear and alarm upon seeing five other people in the room...Well two of them were human but the other three consisted of a short little golden man, some-type of bird/woman hybrid and a giant rabbit who was currently arguing with a white haired, bare foot boy, holding a shepherds staff.

"Smart alec! Frostbitten-"

"Giant eared! Egg hiding-"

A ringing sound was heard and the two humans, over sized rabbit and the bird woman turned to look at the little golden man who pointed a finger at Faith. The four beings turned and froze upon seeing the girl was awake.

The room fell into complete silence. So silent that one could hear a pin drop. No one spoke. No one even blinked. After about a good two minutes of this, the white haired teenage boy spoke.

"Uh...Hi?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Faith screamed and practically flew from the cot and ran out the door.

"Well...that went well." Tooth said dully.

"Now look what you've done!" Bunnymund snapped at Jack.

"What I've done?!" Jack scoffed.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" North ordered picking up Jack by his hoodie, and Bunny by the strap he wore to hold his egg bombs. "We must get her before she hurt herself."

And with that the five Guardians ran off after the girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Faith didn't know where she was going. All that she knew was that she had to run. She had to get away from those...those...she didn't even know what they were! All that she knew was that apparently she had been kidnapped by them and now had to run away from them and get home.

Faith was running so fast that she didn't see where she was going and smacked right into something large...and very hairy.

Her headband slid over her eyes from the force of the contact and covered Faith's eyes. The girl quickly lifted it up but screamed when she saw she had smacked into a hairy monster of some sort. The monster screamed back and they both screamed at the same time and Faith stumbled backwards and smacked into another person.

"Ow! Geez!" Jack groaned in pain as Faith layed ontop of him. She quickly scrambled to her feet and faced her "kidnappers." Panic filling her wide brown eyes.

"S-Stay back! All of you!" Faith ordered taking a few steps back. "My-my grandma taught me Kung-Fu! I have pepper spray! I got a...I got a-an elf?!"

As she was talking Faith had spotted a hammer laying on a small table next to her. She grabbed the hammer but failed to notice what was holding the hammer until she grabbed it. The red clad elf glared at the girl annoyed.

Faith blinked a few times as she stared at the pointy eared creature. "W-Wait-wait-wait a minute...an elf? But-but how..."

Her eyes shifted to her "kidnappers" who were looking at her with confusion. Faith looked at all of them but specifically eyed the tallest dressed in red. The white beard, the elf, it...it couldn't be.

"Hold on..." Faith's eyes grew wide as she put two and two together. "Your...Your Santa Claus!"

Said man blinked in surprise.

Faith then took notice if Bunnymund and her smile grew even wider. "And-and your the Easter Bunny!" She then looked at Sandy. "And your the Sandman!" and then Toothiana. "And your the Tooth Fairy! Your real! Your all real! I knew it!"

"Wait-wait a minute!" Bunnymund stuttered in shock. "You can see us?"

"Of coarse I can! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!" Faith squealed jumping up and down.

"But normally teenagers and adults can't see us?" Tooth said confused.

Faith stopped jumping up and down and cocked her head to the side. "They can't? How come?"

"Only those who believe in us can see us." North explained.

Faith smiled slightly but looked down to the floor suddenly feeling sheepish. "Well, I believe in all of you."

All the Guardians dropped their jaws in shock, dumbfounded.

"I have believed in you all ever since I was a little girl. It's mostly due to my Grandma, Carol. She actually met you three when she was little." Faith explained and pointed to North, Bunny and Sandy.

A question mark formed above Sandy's head as if asking, "She did?"

"And she has believed in you ever since. She would always tell me stories about you guys; heck she STILL tells me those stories even though I've memorized them all by heart."

Faiths smiled slightly at the still stunned Guardians when she finally took notice of the barefoot teenage boy with white hair, icy blue eyes, dressed in a hoodie, khakie colored pants that tied off with some sort of leather strips, holding a staff.

Faith's eyes widened as she noticed his wintery look. "No way...Are you...Are you Jack Frost?"

Jack's eyes practically bugged out of his head and he almost dropped his staff. "You...You can see me?"

"Uh huh." Faith nodded, exstatic. "Wow! This is all just so amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting all of you!"

"You...you can see me?" Jack repeated.

"I just said I could...Is he alright?" Faith asked noticing Jack's expression.

"Not a lot of kids believe in Jack." Tooth explained. "Actually he hasn't been believed in in centuries."

"Oh..." Faith said sadly. "That's awful. You deserve to be believed in Jack. Winter is a wonderful season. My favorite actually."

Bunnymund scoffed at this comment and narrowed his eyes feeling insulted.

"But the other seasons are important too!" Faith added quickly. "Especially Spring. Spring is very important."

The Pooka relaxed and smirked at the girl. But his expression quickly turned to one of annoyance upon seeing that Jack was still frozen. (Pun not intended)

"Crikey, Snap outta it Frostbite!" Bunny snapped slapping the winter spirit in the back of the head snapping him back to reality.

"OW!" Jack glared at the Easter bunny, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head and then turned back to the girl. "I can't believe this. A teenager can see me!"

Faith blushed a little and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well technically since I'm eighteen I'd be considered an adult. But only by age. I've always been a child at heart."

"Well you know who we are but we don't know who you are." North chuckled kindly.

"My names Faith." Faith smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Tooth complimented and flew up to the girl. "Do you mind if I see your teeth?

"My wha-Ack!" Next thing Faith knew, her jaw was being pried open and was receiving a thorough tooth examination.

"Ooh! Your teeth are almost as white as Jack's!" Tooth squealed. "Though you should floss a little more often."

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth." North ordered.

"Sorry!" Tooth squeaked and quickly released the girl. Faith shook her head, being caught off guard.

"She did the same thing to me when we first met." Jack laughed.

Faith smirked slightly and recovered. "Um not that this isn't amazing and pretty much a dream come true for me, but uh...How exactly did I get here? The last thing I remember is that I fell through the ice on the lake."

Sandy immediately began to form various images above his head trying to explain to the girl what had happened.

"Um...I-I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that." Faith apologized awkwardly.

Jack smirked slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "He said you can thank me for you being here. I saw you fall in and well..."

Faith's eyes grew wide. "You saved me?"

Jack shrugged. "It was nothing."

A wide smile pulled at Faith's lips. "Jack Frost saved my life! Haha! Jack freaking Frost saved my life!"

Next thing Jack knew, he stumbled backwards slightly as Faith practically tackled him to the ground in a hug. Faith's suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly let go and took a step back. "Heh, Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Jack smiled at her and Faith smiled back and looked around at everything and everyone. This was a dream come true. She had always known deep down that they were real. And now, here she was, in the North Pole standing amongst the presence of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman AND Jack Frost!

A small squeaking sound was heard and Baby Tooth flew toward the girl while the other two mini fairies stayed near Toothiana. Faith's eyes widened and she held out her hand, allowing the mini fairy to land in her hand.

"Oh! Hello there little thing." Faith giggled as she lightly stroked Baby Tooth's soft feathers with her finger. Said fairy smiled and quietly squeaked in contentment. "Now aren't you the most adorable thing ever."

"She only says that cause she hasn't seen you all tiny and fluffy." Jack whispered to Bunnymund smiling deviously. If looks could kill the Guardians would have been back down to just four because Jack would have fallen over dead from the murderous glare that the Pooka shot his way. Sandy quietly chuckled to himself overhearing and seeing this exchange.

However the moment quickly ended as a toy airplane suddenly flew near Faith, startling both her and Baby Tooth. Two seconds later an elf ran by chasing after it, giggling insanely.

"Vell that's one toy that works." North chuckled to himself. His big blue eyes fell back to the girl and he got an idea. "Faith, vould you like to have a look around shop?"

Faith's eyes grew even wider than they already were. "Of coarse I would!" she exclaimed.

North laughed loudly and started leading her away. "Come then. You have much to see."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

For the second time that day, Faith felt herself in a complete state of awe. North had lead her and the others to an elevator and now, once it reached it's designated floor, Faith felt all the breath leave her body as she looked around at the amazing sight of the workshop.

The whole place was a hustle and bustle of whistles, bells, jingle sounds and any and all sounds that a toy could make. Toy planes, helicopters and even toy birds flew all around the ceiling above while toy cars, trains and pretty much anything with wheels rolled on the floor below. Elves chased after the toys and, much to Faith's confusion, more of those large hairy creatures she had bumped into earlier were making the toys. Not the elves.

"I thought it was the elves that made the toys?"

"Ve just let them think that." North whispered and pointed to two nearby elves. One elf was wrapped up in Christmas lights and the other plugged it in, accidentally electrocuting the first. The first elf fell flat on his back, smoke rising up from his body.

"Is he-" Faith started to ask only for the electrocuted elf to jump up back on his feet, cackle madly like a deranged person, and then run off. "Never mind. I see why you have those...uh..."

"Yetis." Jack clarified then waved to a yeti as it passed by. "Hey Phil."

Phil glared at the winter spirit and growled lightly in the back of his throat in response.

"I see why you have them make the toys instead." Faith said and looked around wide eyed, admiring every nook and cranny of the room, following after North as he gave the grand tour while the other Guardians tagged along behind them. At one point a yeti wearing a pink frilly apron walked out from the other room, carrying a hot steaming tray of fresh baked cookies.

"Ah chocolate chip! My favorite. Thanks Tony." Jack smirked as he snatched a handful of the chocolately treats off the tray.

"Rah!" Tony growled after the white haired boy, only to have more cookies stolen from him by Sandy and North.

"All that sugar will ruin your teeth!" Tooth warned. North chuckled and shooed her off.

"Since vhen do I listen to you about not eating cookies?" the Santa man chuckled and bit into his treat. Faith smiled at the sight and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You want one?" Jack asked holding out a cookie to the girl while he ate his own.

"Sure. Thank you." Faith smiled taking the cookie in her hand. She took a small bite and looked around until she spotted something in the other room. "What's that?"

Jack saw the girl looking and followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the globe. "That's the globe."

At the mention of the spherical object, the other Guardians ceased their bickering about dental hygine and looked at the two teens. Faith went over and poked her head into the globe room. She stared in awe at the giant globe and the millions of yellow lights that covered it.

"Wow" Faith said quietly. "Big world."

"A big world full of children." Bunny said hopping into the room.

"Each of those lights represent a child that believes in us." Tooth explained as she flew over and hovered next to the globe.

"Cool." Faith smiled and admired the lights. She felt herself grow warm inside as she looked at all those lights. All those little lights that represented a fellow believer. She suddenly now didn't feel so alone in her beliefs.

"And as long as just one of those lights glow, as long as just one child believes, ve vill be there to protect them."

Faith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Protect them?"

"That's our job as Guardians Shela." Bunnymund stated, scratching behind his ear with his foot.

"Guardians?" Faith asked still confused.

"That's what we all are." Tooth said gesturing to herself and the others. "Me, North, Jack, Bunny and Sandy; we were all chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the world."

"Each of us protects a certain element of childhood." North explained taking over. "I bring Wonder."

"While I bring Hope." Bunny stated proudly.

"Sandy brings Dreams obviously while I protect Memories." Tooth added.

"And I bring Fun." Jack finished smirking.

"Wow...You guys do a lot more than just bring presents, eggs, snow, dreams and leave quarters huh?" Faith breathed looking at the Guardians in a whole new light.

"You got that right." Bunny huffed under his breath.

"I dunno. I'm still not fully convinced about what the kids find interesting about finding hard boiled eggs." Jack smirked.

"One more crack about my eggs Frost and your gonna be pelted with them!" the Guardian of Hope threatened.

"Are they usually like this?" Faith asked. The image of a check mark appeared over Sandy's head. "Thought as much."

At that moment, a grandfather clock began to chime.

"Oh no!" Faith gasped. "I didn't realize how late it was! How am I gonna get home?"

A mischievious smile pulled at North's lips and Bunnymund immediately felt his stomach begin to knot. He knew that look all to well.

"Oh no! No! No! Mate please don't say-"

"Faith," North asked smirking slightly at the Easter Bunny. "How vould you like to ride home in my sleigh?"

"I told ya not to say that!" Bunny groaned, lowering his ears.

A wide smile pulled at Faith's lips. "Your sleigh? As in THE sleigh?! OF COARSE I'D LOVE TO!"

. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. .

About ten minutes later, North had lead everyone down to the lower level of the workshop. There they watched as the doors opened and yeti's and elves pull out eight huge bulking and bucking reindeer. The reindeer dragged behind the a huge red colored sleigh complete with rockets attached to the back and big green comfy seats.

"This isn't a sleigh." Faith stated in shock. "That is a freaking jet plane!"

"What's a jet plane?" Bunnymund asked causing everyone to give him an odd look.

"Really? You don't know what a jet plane is?" Tooth asked raising an eyebrow.

The Easter Bunny shrugged. "I spend the majority of my time in the warren or my tunnels."

Jack then busted out in a fit of laughter. "Geez Kangaroo! I was born in the 1700's and even I know what a jet plane is."

"I'm a bunny!" the Pooka exclaimed. "And I never seen one before alright?!"

"Wait, the 1700's?" Faith asked shocked. "Just how old are you?"

Jack pursed his pale lips in thought trying to do the math in his head. "About three hundred and seventeen. Give or take a few years."

Faith blinked in surprise. She knew that the Guardians were hundreds of years old, but still she couldn't help but be shocked at hearing this.

"You know, I was almost run over by a jet plane one year when I was delivering presents." North stated absentmindedly stroking his beard, bringing the conversation back to the jet plane topic. Now he was the one who received the weird looks.

"Uh but since the pilots didn't believe in you, being adults and all, wouldn't that mean that the plane would have gone through you?" Faith asked.

"It did. I just stating that I almost get hit by jet plane once." North explained. Once again recieving more weird looks.

Bunnymund groaned and rolled his emerald green colored eyes. "You Russian's make no sense."

"You Aussie's aren't always easy to understand either." North replied. He clapped his hands together once and then approached the sleigh. "Alright, everyone into de sleigh!"

"This is gonna be so epic!" Faith squealed with excitement as she climbed into the seat behind North. Jack slid in on her left and Sandy on her right. Tooth fluttered over and sat behind them. Bunnymund on the other hand...

"I'll stick to my tunnels thank you very much." The Easter Bunny quipped crossing his arms.

"Oh quit being baby." North snapped, grabbing the rabbit by the scruff of his neck and then carelessly tossing him in the back seat next to Tooth. "Everyone buckle up."

"Where are the seatbelts?" Faith asked looking around her seat for the seatbelts.

"HA! That just expression." North laughed and then with s flick of the wrist, the sleigh zoomed out at hyper speed, throwing everyone back against there seats.

"WWWAAAAHHHHOOOO!" Jack hollered with delight.

"THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY EVER!" Faith screamed with pure delight.

"CRIKEY!" Bunny screamed with pure fear. Sandy silently chuckled with glee and threw his arms up in the air like they were riding a roller coaster.

Faster and faster the sleigh went. Turning down sharply at turns and even going up the ice walls. North was laughing manically the whole time (which honestly wasn't doing anything to help the situation with Bunnymund)

"Here come the loop-de-loops!" the Santa man called over his shoulder.

"Here comes my lunch." Buuny gulped placing a paw over his mouth and turning slightly green. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that extra helping of carrots."

Faith could see a bright light up ahead and the sleigh was heading right towards it. Next thing she knew, they were no longer in the ice tunnels but were now in the wide open sky.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Faith cheered. "Can we go again?!"

"NO!" Bunny gasped, his fur standing on end at just the mere thought of going through those ice tunnels of death a second time.

A small chuckle erupted from the occupants of the sleigh and Faith looked down at the ground below. "The view is beautiful."

"It's even more beautiful from here." Jack stated standing on the back of the sleigh. Suddenly a freak wind blew and blew Jack right off the side.

"JACK!" Faith shrieked and quickly looked over the side, only to spot the Guardian of Fun sitting on one of the runners of the sleigh.

"'Sup?" he smirked.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Faith scolded playfully.

"He does that quiet a bit actually." Tooth explained. Jack just smiled innocently. North rolled his eyes playfully at the conversation in the back, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a snow-globe.

"Burgess." he whispered and then threw the snowglobe. Just like the one Jack had earlier, this snowglobe exploded in midair and a vortex appeared. One more flick of the reins and North drove the reindeer into the portal.

. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .

Faith could only see multicolored flashing lights for a few minutes after the sleigh had entered the portal but when they cleared she looked down and saw the familiar town of Burgess.

"How did you know I live in Burgess?"

North chuckled. "I used to deliver to your house remember?"

"Oh...right." Faith blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't know you live in Burgess." Jack said as he flew back into the sleigh. "I come here a lot."

"Really? Maybe I'll see you around?" Faith asked hopefully.

"Definately." Jack nodded.

A few minutes later Faith spotted her house in the distance and North easily managed to land the sleigh on the roof.

"Thank you for taking me home. And well for everything else." Faith said gratefully to the Guardians but her smile fell. "Will...will I ever see you guys again?"

"Of coarse!" North explained. "You are believer and are more than welcome to visit workshop anytime."

Sandy nodded as well and made a tiny image of himself standing ontop of a gold cloud which Tooth translated as Sandy saying that he'll be back to bring dreams to the children.

"Plus I'm sure you'll see me sooner or later." Tooth smiled and flittered over to the girl.

"And like I said, I basically live in Burgess so you'll definitely see me again." Jack reassured.

Faith smiled widely. "I'm looking forward to it...um how do I get off the roof?"

"Leave that to me." Jack said and then pointed his staff at Faith's feet. The girl let out a startled yelp as she felt her feet give out from under her and then found herself sliding down a slide made out of ice. She landed on her feet in the snow below and laughed looking back up at her new friends.

The Guardians waved goodbye to the girl and North flicked the reins, sending them all into the sky. Faith waved back and shouted goodbye as North tossed another snowglobe and then disappeared in a second vortex, heading back to the North Pole.

Faith just stood there and stared at where the vortex used to be in a state of complete happiness. She couldn't believe what had just happened. This was nothing short of a dream come true.

She began to jump up and down excitedly and then ran into the house. "GRANDMA! GRANDMA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the den

_We now return to "All My Nino's."_

"Oh no! No! Don't fall for it Carla!" Grandma Carol shouted at the television as if the actors and actresses could really hear her. "Don't do it! Diego is cheating on you with Rosa! He's a no good lying son of a-"

"Bark!" North Star barked, glaring at the old woman.

"Whoops. No offense to you of coarse." Grandma Carol laughed sheepishly. The sound of a door swinging open alerted the two and Carol was fairly surprised to see her granddaughter run into the room, half falling over her own feet.

"Grandma! I met them! I met the Guardians! We were right! They are real! Every last one of them! I was at the workshop! And rode in the sleigh and there were yeti's and an elf got electroctued and Jack called Bunny a kangaroo and-"

"Honey, honey. Slow down." Carol said getting up and grabbing her granddaughter by the shoulders. "Now start over. What happened?"

Faith took a breath and then explained. "I met them! Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and even Jack Frost! I met them! I actually met them!"

Carol's eyes grew wide and a smile pulled at her face. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Forget my soaps, now THIS is a story I gotta hear!" Carol exclaimed giddy and began to lead the girl and dog out of the den and into the kitchen. "Now lets get some hot chocolate and you tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail."

**AT LAST! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have an awesome week. Please leave a review. Bye bye!**


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is late. Didn't get as much writing over the weekend as I hoped to and on Monday I spent the day with my best friend who just moved back here to Tennessee. (She was living in Alabama since August but moved back officially on Sunday)**

**In other news I got the first book in the Guardians of Childhood series, "Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King!" So far so awesome! I'm definitely gonna get the other books in the series. :D**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce. **

**I only own Faith and her family.**

**ENJOY!**

**Note: This story takes place 5 years after the movie. I have absolutely no idea how old Jamie is in the movie but I didn't want to make him to old for a babysitter in this story so in my world Jamie was 7 in the movie but is now 12 almost 13. Sophie's 8 in this story.**

"So Santa's Russian huh?" Grandma Carol was asking the following Saturday as she poured milk into her morning cup of coffee. It had been several days since Faith had met the Guardians and since then Carol had been hounding her granddaughter for every single miniscule detail.

"Not only is he Russian but he has tattoos." Faith smirked as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Santa Claus with tattoos? Now I've heard everything." Carol chuckled. At that moment Diane shuffled shuffled into the room clad in her violet and white trimmed bathrobe and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Morning Mom." Faith greeted. Diane mumbled a 'morning' in response and headed straight to the coffee pot.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Or for once is that blasted cell phone of yours not attached to your ear?" Carol teased.

"Funny Mom. Very funny." Diane snapped as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee. "Faith stop feeding the dog table food!"

Both Faith and North Star looked up like deer caught in the headlights; Faith holding a strip of bacon above the husky's head. North Star quickly jumped up and snatched the meat from his owners fingers. He wasn't gonna lose out on his treat just because his master's mother disapproved.

"But Mom, North Star loves bacon. Don't you boy?" Faith cooed and stroked her dog's fuzzy head. North Star wagged his tail in agreement.

"I don't buy our food to waste on the dog. He has his own food." Diane quipped and gestured to the half empty dog food bowl.

"Oh will you get your panties out of a bunch? I say let the dog eat." Carol said. North Star ran over and licked the old woman's cheek in gratitude. At that moment the phone rang and Carol pushed the dog off of her and answered. "Hello?...Yes she's right her. Faith it's for you."

The blonde haired girl looked up and stuffed the last bite of her breakfast in her mouth and dropped her fork and plate in the sink before she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Faith! It's Linda Bennett."_

"Oh Hi Mrs. B."

"_Listen, I know it's really last minute and a Saturday and all; but I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping for Jamie and Sophie and Emma came down with a cold so I was wondering, could you come over and babysit the kids?"_

"Oh sure I'd love to. I love Jamie and Sophie. I didn't have anything planned to do today anyways."

"_Thank you Faith! Your a life saver."_

"Nah. I don't mind." Faith said modestly. North Star came trotting over and began lapping up his water from his bowl. "Hey would you mind if I brought North Star with me when I come over? It's been awhile since him and Abby had a play date."

"_Oh sure. The more the merrier."_

"Awesome! So what time you need me there?"

"_Um...Is 9:30 alright?"_

"9:30's perfect! I'll see you then."

"_Alright. And thank you again. See you soon, bye."_

"Bye bye." Faith chirped as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Diane asked as she popped two asprin in her mouth feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"That was Mrs. Bennett. Apparently I'm babysitting Jamie and Sophie today."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over at the Bennett household

"Alright. And thank you again. See you soon bye." Linda Bennett said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" a pajama clad Jamie asked as he entered the kitchen and placed his now empty cereal bowl in the sink.

"I have to do some shopping today so Faith's coming over." the brunette woman explained cheerfully.

"Aw Mom!" Jamie whined.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked Faith?"

"I do, I do." her son reassured. "But I'm thirteen years old-"

"Not for another couple of months." Mrs. Bennett chuckled. "Your still twelve."

Jamie let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm twelve, but still don't you think I'm getting to old for a babysitter?"

Susan chuckled under her breath. "Not quite yet honey. But come on, you'll have fun with Faith like you always do."

A smile pulled at the side of Jamie's mouth. He had to admit, Faith was a lot of fun. She would always make up stories for him and Sophie and played with them. She was lot more fun than their ordinary sitter Emma anyways. "Alright but only because she's fun."

"Good to know." the woman nodded. "Now I got to get ready...and you might want to change out of your pajamas."

Jamie looked down and blushed slightly looking down at his pajamas. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

About an hour later the familiar yellow volkswagon was pulling up in the Bennett's driveway. The silohette of what appeared to be some breed of dog could be seen running around excitedly in the backseat.

"Faith's here!" Sophie called as she peered away from the window.

"Just on time too." Linda remarked entering the living room and heading for the door. She opened it and revealed Faith coming up the porch steps, her hand tightly gripping the leash that was attached to North Star.

"Oh!" Faith gasped slightly being startled by the door opening. "Hi Mrs. B, Hi Sophie, Hi Jamie."

"Hi Faith!" The two children greeted.

"Oh! You brought North Star!" Sophie squealed and fell to her knees allowing the dog to lick her face while her brother scratched behind his ears.

"Yeah, I figured he and Abby needed to catch up." Faith smiled.

As if on cue said greyhound bounded into the room and greeted her fellow K9 friend with a happy bark and wag of the tail which the husky returned.

"Alright so same rules as always. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and I left some money for you guys to order a pizza."

"Alright!" Jamie and Sophie cheered high-fiving.

"I'll be back late but if you need me you have my cell number." Mrs. Bennett said as she zipped her coat and grabbed her purse. "You all have fun!"

"Bye Mrs. B." Faith called as the woman left through the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Momma!" Jamie and Sophie hollered before their mother entered the family car and drove off, disappearing down the road.

"Alright," Faith said as she turned to her babysitting charges. "What do you guys wanna do first?"

"Can we play in the snow?" Jamie asked right away.

"Yeah! Can we? Please?" Sophie begged giving the older girl puppy eyes.

Faith giggled at this and replied. "Of coarse but you need your coats first."

"We know that." Sophie said rolling her big green eyes. Without another word, the Bennett children bounded up the stairs and then returned a few minutes later dressed for the cold and they were all out the door charging into the backyard.

Abby and North Star ran out and romped in the snow, barking and jumping the whole time.

"What do you guys wanna do first-OOF!" Faith started to ask only to get a faceful of snow. "Oh it's on now!"

Both Jamie and Sophie laughed as they were mercilessly pelted with snowballs thrown from the older girl but fought back just as hard. North Star and Abby ran between the crossfire and at one point North Star jumped up and caught a snowball in his mouth.

"Alright! Alright! Cease fire! Cease fire! I surrender!" Faith laughed as the two children ganged up on her. Jamie and Sophie dropped their weapons and everyone had to stop to catch their breath.

"That was...fun..." Sophie huffed.

"You guys wanna make a snowman?" Faith asked dusting the snow remains off her coat.

"Ok."

And with that the three got to work. Faith rolled the bottom part of the snowman while Jamie made the middle and Sophie took care of the head. Within a few minutes all three parts were ready to be assembled.

"Easy, easy, easy, careful. Gently." Faith caution as she and the two kids placed the head ontop. "There."

"He needs a face." Jamie pointed out.

"There's some carrots in the fridge. Momma bought some last time she went grocery shopping." Sophie explained.

"And I think there's some raisins in the cupboard." Jamie added.

"I'll go get them." Faith said and started back into the house. "You two try to find some sticks for arms." and with that the older girl disappeared into the house.

"Hey Jamie?" Sophie asked as she looked around for sticks.

"Yeah?"

"You think Jack will come today?"

Jamie stopped and bit the inside of his cheek in thought. "I'm not sure. He usually does-HEY!" the brunette boy yelped as a pile of snow fell ontop of him, causing Sophie to bust out laughing.

"You called?" a familiar voice called from above.

"Jack!" Sophie and Jamie exclaimed as they spotted the Guardian of Fun sitting ontop of the roof.

"That's my name." Jack smirked and jumped down next to them. "What'cha guys doing?"

"Building a snowman." Jamie answered as he dug his way out of the snow and pointed to the half done snowman.

"Don't you think he needs a face?" Jack asked looking at the snowman.

"Were working on that." Sophie answered. "The babysitter's inside getting-"

"Hey guys," Faith called coming back out clutching a carrot in her hand. "I found a carrot but I couldn't find any raisins but I was thinking does your mother have any buttons we could...Jack?!"

"Faith?!" Jack gawked equally surprised.

"Wait you know him?!" Jamie asked to Faith eyes wide.

"You know her?!" Sophie asked to Jack.

"You know him?!" Faith asked to Jamie.

"You know her?!" Jack asked to Sophie.

"Wait, you can see him?!" Jamie asked to Faith.

"She can see you?!" Sophie asked to Jack.

"You two can see him?!" Faith gawked to both of the kids.

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here both knows and can see me." Jack interrupted to stop the nonstop string of questions. The frosty haired teen couldn't help but smile slightly at the last line though. Man! Did it feel good to say that.

"Alright back up!" Jamie said holding up his hands. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Faith answered still clutching the carrot.

"But-but how can you see him?!" Jamie asked. "Only kids can see him."

"No not just kids." Jack corrected. "Anyone of any age can see me if they believe in me."

Both Jamie and Sophie's eyes grew to the size of saucers and their jaws lay gaping when realization hit them.

"But in that case..." Jamie trailed off and looked at Faith in a new light. "That means that..."

"Your a believer?" Sophie finished for her older brother.

A light blush of pink rose to Faith's cheeks and she suddenly found her boots very interesting. "...Yeah, I am."

"But-But your eighteen!" Jamie gawked. "How's that possible."

Faith looked up and shrugged. "I just never stopped believing. I can't really even explain why I just...never stopped."

Jamie and Sophie both stood in shock.

"That's...so...AWESOME!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down.

"A teenager who still believes in the Guardians! How cool is that?" the little blonde haired girl squealed. Faith let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled with relief. Jack chuckled with amusement.

"How do you know Jamie and Sophie?" Jack asked. "I thought Annie was their usual babysitter?"

"Emma." Jamie corrected.

"Same difference." Jack shrugged.

"She is their usual sitter." Faith explained. "But a couple of summers ago I started a babysitting service and put fliers up all over the town."

"Momma had to work late one night and Emma had a cheerleading thing to go to." Sophie took over.

"Mom had one of Faith's fliers and called her up and she's been our backup babysitter ever since." Jamie finished.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Faith started. "How do you," she pointed to Jack. "Know them?" she then pointed to Jamie and Sophie.

"It's a very long story." Jack said as he began to balance ontop of his staff and then proceeded to tell the tale of how he and the other Guardians fought and defeated the Nightmare King, Pitch Black and also met the Bennett kids; with Jamie and Sophie jumping in and telling parts of the story.

"...And then I officially became a Guardian and that's pretty much it." Jack finished leaning against his staff.

Faith stood wide eyed in a state of shock. She blinked a few times and shook her head snapping back to reality. "Wow...That was...Oh wow! I didn't think you guys first meeting would have been under such dangerous circumstances."

"Heh no kidding." Jamie said dryly. "But you gotta admit it was a pretty cool story."

"That it was." Faith smiled.

"Faith how did you and Jack meet?" Sophie asked lying flat on her back in the snow in the process of making a snow angel.

Faith looked to Jack and smiled slightly. "He saved my life."

"What?!" the two kids crowed, Sophie jerking up in a sitting position.

Jack stood up straighter and smiled proudly. "Just your normal average ordinary Guardian work." Faith rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Jamie asked concerned.

"I was skating on the pond when the ice broke and I fell in." Faith explained. "Next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm in the North Pole."

"He brought you to the North Pole?!"

Jack shrugged. "She needed to get warm fast and there wasn't any other humans around."

"So you got to meet North?" Jamie asked.

Faith smiled and nodded. "Yep. And Tooth and Sandy and-"

"Bunny?" Sophie interrupted excitedly thinking about the Easter Bunny.

"Yes even him." Faith confirmed. Sophie smiled wider and bounced up and down a little bit.

Jack was never one to sit around for long periods of time and by now was getting antsy. "Ok now that were all caught up; any of you want to go sledding?"

"YES!" Jamie and Sophie yelled excitedly.

"Um I don't know if your mother would like us leaving the house." Faith spoke up causing a groan from both of the kids.

"Oh come on Faith!" Jack prompted floating next to the girl. "It'll be fun."

"And you and Jack will be with us so it's not like we'd be going alone." Sophie pointed out.

"Still." Faith said uncertainly.

"Please?" Jamie and Sophie begged giving the girl puppy eyes.

"I don't...Jack!" Faith scoffed as she turned to see Jack giving her puppy eyes himself. Wow...his eyes were so blue.

Once more Faith snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the three pleading faces. How could she possibly say no?

With a sigh the blonde girl knew she was defeated. "Oh alright. We can go."

"YAY!"

"We'll get the sleds!" Jamie chirped as he and Sophie bolted inside. Faith shook her head and turned to Jack.

"You have no shame do you?"

"Nope." Jack smirked. His icy blue eyes then once more fell upon the still faceless snowman. "Coul you step aside a little to the right?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow in confusion but did as she was told. Jack lifted his staff and pointed it at the snowman. Faith let out a yelp as a blue blast suddenly shot out the end and hit the snowman.

She then busted out into a fit of laughter upon seeing that Jack had knocked the head off the snowman and replaced it with a crude looking ice sculpture of Bunnymund's head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

"Why did I let you three talk me into this?" Faith whimpered as she looked down at the long, LONG downhill drop below.

They were standing atop the biggest hills in all of Burgess. It was so tall that the locals had nicknamed it "Mt. Everest." In the winter it was the absolute perfect place to go sledding.

"Don't worry Faith." Jamie reassured as he and Sophie got on their sleds. "Sophie and I have done this plenty of times before."

"And besides," Jack spoke up. "I help control where the sleds go so it's perfectly safe."

"Somehow the words 'perfectly safe' don't seem to apply to you." Faith answered.

"Hey the kids are still living aren't they?" Jack joked. Jamie and Sophie smiled widely for emphasis. "It'll be fine Faith. You just got to trust me."

Faith finally forced herself to pull her gaze away from the drop below and her brown eyes met Jack's blue. Those icy blue eyes were so sincere. He meant every word he was saying. She felt herself grow warm on the inside and finally responded. "Ok."

Jack smiled widely, exposing his perfectly white teeth. "Great! Now hop on."

Faith and the two kids looked around. "Hop onto what?"

"There's only two sleds." Sophie pointed out. Jack said not a word but simply pointed his staff at the ground and zapped it. Before their eyes formed an ice sled big enough for Faith to ride on.

"Now there's three."

Without much choice Faith swallowed loudly and cautiously sat on the ice sled. "Good Lord this is freezing!"

"It is an ICE sled." Jamie pointed out amused.

"My butt's gonna be numb by the time this is all over." Faith said causing the other three to laugh.

"Everybody ready?" Jack asked rising into the air and hovering over them.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Great! Now hold on tight."

Faith suddenly began to panic as she felt the sled begin to inch forward. She looked toward Jamie and Sophie and saw their sleds were doing the same.

"Wait! Wait! Wait Jack! Jack! Stop! No! Wait! Wa-AAAAIIIITTTT!"

And they were off. The sleds going at abnormally fast speed with Jack flying above them, keeping pace with the sleds and steering them clear of the paths of trees and other obstacles.

"You weren't scared when you rode in the sleigh." Jack pointed out as he flew next to Faith.

"That's because the sleigh was between me and the ground! You don't have that with sleds!" Faith yelled over the howling winds, holding onto her ice sled for dear life.

"Just hold on tight and you'll be fine." Jack reassured smirking.

"Your insane!" Faith yelled as Jack steered them away from a tree.

"Woohoo!" Sophie cheered.

"This is so fun!" Jamie hollered.

"Fun is kinda my thing." Jack answered. He made the sleds jerk to the left and Faith's eyes widened seeing that they were heading right towards the lake.

"Going up." Jack laughed and then suddenly, a wall of ice appeared infront of the sled and Faith, Jamie and Sophie found themselves soaring clean over the lake to the other side. The sleds landed with a jolt but continued on.

Faith found herself smiling and was soon laughing with the others enjoying the wild and crazy ride.

"Having fun?" Jack asked noticing the smile on the girls face.

"Your still insane," Faith called over the winds. "But yeah. I actually a-WHOA!"

Faith suddenly felt her ice sled jerk to a halt when it hit a rock hidden under the snow but the momentum caused her to fly over the side and then land in a pile of snow aways off.

"Faith!" Jack, Jamie and Sophie exclaimed. With a wave of his arm Jack caused Jamie and Sophie's sleds to stop and they all ran over to the girls aid.

"Faith! Faith! Are you alright?" they all called concenred and began to dig the girl out. The snow pile began to tremble and out from the top popped the girls head.

"Faith are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Faith scoffed. "Am I okay? That was amazing! Let's go again! Let's go again!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"...And so the geese are freaking out and flying about in a panic before eventually they started to fly back home." Jack was laughing as he finished telling about the time that he had mad it snow in Mexico and all the geese flew North for the winter. "I will never forget the looks on the locals faces when they saw that the geese were back."

"I can imagine." Jamie said with a mouthful of pepperoni pizza that Faith had ordered when they got back home.

"I think I remember seeing that on the news." Faith remarked. "Heh, the weathermen were all freaking out and confused trying to explain what was causing that."

"Nobody would have believed that it was all caused by a teenage boy." Sophie giggled as she tossed a piece of pepperoni to each of the dogs."

There was a click and the kitchen door opened up revealing Mrs. Bennett. "I'm back!"

"Hi Mom!" Jamie and Sophie greeted in unison.

"How was the shopping?" Faith asked.

"Good." Susan nodded. "I hope the kids were well behaved."

"They always are." Faith smiled and stood up knowing it was her cue to leave and Jack got up doing the same. Once Faith had gotten North Star on his leash and her coat and scarf on her she was ready to leave.

"Thanks again for coming over on such short notice." Mrs. Bennett said as she paid Faith for a job well done.

"No trouble at all. We had fun." Faith replied. Jack smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"I better get going." Faith said and tugged on the leash. "Come on North Star. Goodbye everyone."

"Bye Faith!" Jamie and Sophie called after her. "Bye Jack." they called a little quieter once their mother was out of earshot.

"See ya later kiddos." Jack called as the door to the Bennett household shut. He stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket and followed Faith out to her car.

"Your good with kids." Jack noted as Faith unlocked her car and allowed North Star into the back seat.

"Thanks." Faith smiled. "I think it's mostly due to me being a big kid myself."

"Nothing wrong with that." the Guardian of Fun shrugged. "I'm the same way."

Faith laughed and turned to him. "I really did have fun sledding today...once it stopped being terrifying."

Jack chuckled. "I'm doing my job well then."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before North Star barked finally snapping his master out of her thoughts.

"Well," she started and opened the drivers side of the door. "I"ll see you later?"

The winter king nodded. "Definately."

Faith smiled one last time and got into her car. "Bye Jack."

"Bye Faith." Jack said as the volkswagon roared to life, pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road.

Jack smiled to himself. He had never met anyone like Faith before. That was for certain. "Take me home wind."

The winter winds blew and carried Jack into the air where he soon disappeared into the darkening sky.

**Well this turned out longer than what I eventually thought it was gonna be. :)**

**Next chapter will be out soon and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review. Bye!**


	6. Parties, New Friends & Peppermint Winter

**Hey everyone! Ok so my friend, MwolfL and I have been talking for awhile and exchanging ideas about our RotG stories. About two weeks ago she and I decided that we would combine our story ideas! So that means a few of her oc's are gonna appear in this story and Faith might make a few cameo's in hers. (when she eventually writes them)**

…**...You know I just realized that every major story I do, I wind up having other peoples oc's appear in them. Heh, weird.**

**Anyway so yeah, a couple of referances to MwolfL's stories will be made. Also a new OC of mine will be introduced and another one will be mentioned. **

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

**Maya and Pippa belong to MwolfL (well Pippa sorta belongs to her...Uh...well you'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.)**

**I only own Faith, Natallii and Eros.**

**Enjoy!**

It was December 22nd and as expected, the workshop was a buzz with activity as everyone scrambled to finish the last minute preparations.

North took a sip of his eggnog as he finished checking the famous, "Naughty or Nice" list for the second time. The large Russian hummed quietly to himself as he checked off the last three children but paused at the last one.

"Hmmm...Ah what the heck? I cut Timmy break. It Christmas." he chuckled to himself as he rolled up the list.

"HEY NORTH!"

The Santa man yelped and jumped in his chair, nearly knocking over his eggnog in the process. North turned around and glared at the smirking Jack Frost standing behind him.

"Jack, how many times do I tell you not to sneak up on me?!"

"I stopped counting at seventy-five." Jack shrugged.

North rolled his eyes. "What is it Jack? It two days before Christmas Eve."

"I need to ask you a favor." Jack said running a hand through his shaggy white hair. "It's about the Christmas party."

"No you cannot turn Bunny into an ice sculpter...as funny as that would be." North chuckled.

"I still say that's a good idea but no; that wasn't what I was asking."

"Then what were you asking?" North inquired as he rolled up the list and left to put it back in it's proper place; Jack following right behind.

"I was wondering if I could bring an extra guest?"

"I thought you bring Jamie?"

"I am. I meant in addition to Jamie." the winter spirit explained.

"Who?" North called as he disappeared into a large vault and stashed the list away in there.

"Faith."

The Russian stuck his head out of the vault and smirked. "Ah. So you want to bring pretty girl as your date no?"

"NO!" Jack gasped horrified, his cheeks blushing bright red causing North to bust out into loud gaffawing laughter. "I just thought...well you know. It'd only be fair since Jamie and Sophie are coming."

"Mmm hmm." North hummed and stepped completely out of the vault, locking it behind him. "Well if she want to, Faith more than welcome."

Jack smiled widely exposing his 'perfect teeth that are as white as freshly fallen snow' (as Tooth would say) "Thanks North!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .

"North Star will you hurry up and pee already?!" Faith asked annoyed as the husky sniffed at the tenth tree they had passed. Now Faith wasn't usually bothered by the cold weather but she was wanting to hurry up and get home so she could finish working on her latest story.

North Star yipped at his owner insulted and continued to sniff the tree trunk causing Faith to roll her eyes.

"Doggie trouble?"

Faith looked behind her and smiled seeing her wintery friend perched on a lamppost above her. "Hey Jack."

"Hey." The winter spirit greeted as he effortlessly jumped down next to her. "Hey buddy!" Jack greeted North Star, petting the pooch on the head.

"What are you doing out here?" Faith asked burying her hands in her pockets.

"Looking for you actually."

Faith's brown eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Me?"

Jack turned his head around like he was looking for something. "You see any other blonde girls named Faith around here?"

Faith smirked despite herself. "Alright, well ya found me. What did you want?"

"I just came by to let you know that _you_ are officially invited to our annual Christmas party at the North Pole on the 25th."

Faith's eyes widened once more and her jaw dropped slightly. "Me? Really?!"

"Yeah. Your my special guest."

Faith smiled widely and blushed. "Really? Oh wow! Jack this is so amazing! Thank you!"

"No problem." Jack smirked. "I knew you'd be happy."

"I'm thrilled!" Faith exclaimed, only to have her smile fall a few seconds later. "Oh wait, is it on Christmas day?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Faith bit her lip and looked down. "Well...I can't exactly tell my mom that I'm going to the North Pole. Plus my family has a few Christmas traditions ourselves."

"Which is prescisley why the party isn't until late at night." Jack smirked. "Beside's North needs a few hours rest from the night before and Jamie and Sophie started coming to the party a few years back. Usually Bunny and I pick them up after their parents have gone to bed. We can do the same with you."

"That works." Faith smiled happily.

"Great!" Jack smiled. "So it's a date...er- No! No! Not date as in date, date but..."

"I understand what you meant." Faith said laughing into her hand.

"Heh...right..." Jack said blushing from embarrassment.

Faith reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "So it's a not date then?" she joked.

Jack cocked a crooked grin in her direction and couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright; it's a not date."

"Good." Faith smiled as North Star trotted back to her, finally having relieved himself.

"Good." Jack repeated. "I'll pick you at 10:30?"

"That's perfect!" Faith said. "Mom goes to bed early since she has to work a lot. Grandma stays up later but she's usually asleep at 10:00."

"Okay." Jack nodded and began to float in the air. "See ya then." he called as the wind began to blow and he took off in the sky.

"Bye Jack!" Faith called waving after him. She tugged on her dog's leash and the two started on home. "What do you think I should wear boy?"

The gray and white husky looked up and barked at her as if to say, "Why are you asking me? I'm a dog! I don't know anything about clothes...And frankly I fail to see why you humans wear them in the first place."

"Your right. Probably just jeans and a nice sweater." Faith answered. North Star rolled his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three days later it was Christmas day. Er, Christmas night I should say. Grandma Carol had gotten up early that morning and fixed a huge breakfast for the family like she does every year. Afterward the family of three opened gifts and then spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching Christmas specials. (Well Carol and Faith did, Diane would switch between working on papers for work and being on the phone)

It was now late at night and both Diane and Carol had turned in for the night. Faith however was wide awake and anxiously waiting for Jack to arrive.

Soon enough Faith looked to her window and smiled upon seeing frost forming on the glass. She ran over to the window and opened it, the cool air caressing her face. She looked down and brown eyes met blue as the winter teen smirked up at her.

"Ready to go?"

Faith simply nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Hey wait." Jack called confused. Faith stopped halfway to the door and looked back confused. "Where are you going?"

"To...to the door so I can meet you outside?" Faith asked confused, pointing a limp finger at the door.

Jack shook his head, a mischievous little grin pulling at his mouth. "Not with me. Come back here."

Faith raised her eyebrow in confusion but returned back to the window. Jack held out his hand and she hesitantly placed hers in his. He pulled her up to where she was standing on her window seat and Faith realized with a panic what he was about to do.

"Jack no! Don't you-AAAH!"

Faith clung to the white haired boy like he was a lifeline as a freak wind blew and she suddenly found herself flying above the town. She had her eyes tightly squeezed shut and burried her face in Jack's shoulder causing him to blush slightly.

"Hey it's alright. I won't let you fall." she heard him say. Slowly Faith removed her face from it's hiding place and looked down at the view below.

"Whoa..."

The town was different looking from bird's eye view. A white blanket of snow covered the ground and roofs of the houses. A few of the houses had their outside Christmas lights, lighting up the night with multiple twinkling colors.

"It's beautiful." Faith breathed awe struck.

"Thanks. All part of the job." Jack replied smiling proudly at his work.

"The snow looks different from this view." Faith smiled, starting to relax a little though she still kept a tight grip on Jack.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I can't really describe it." Faith said as she tried to think of a word. "From here it looks more...magical."

Jack's smile grew wider. "Well that's not to surprising. Now hold on tight."

Jack raised his staff and Faith let out a startled gasp, clinging tighter to her friend as the wind suddenly picked up and the two were zooming through the air at an inhumanly fast pace. Before Faith knew it they were no longer flying over Burgess but now were in an icy tundra. Straight ahead she could make out the lights shining from North's workshop.

"That was fast."

Jack and Faith flew over and in through the window into the workshop globe room where the party was being held.

"Oh great! Frostbite's here." Bunny grumbled upon seeing the winter teen.

"Jack!" Jamie and Sophie exclaimed as they ran over to greet their friend, but stopped in confusion upon seeing their back-up babysitter also being there.

"Faith?" Sophie gawked.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Jack invited me." Faith answered shyly.

"Oh. So that's why you didn't pick me up." Jamie said glaring at Jack. The winter spirit felt his smile fall but relaxed as Jamie cracked a smile. "I'm just kidding. I didn't mind coming here with Bunny."

"What'd I tell ya mate? Everyone loves my tunnels." The Pooka smirked coming over.

"No. Everyone loves my sleigh." North corrected coming over.

"Heh, yeah. Everyone loves that flying death trap." The Easter Bunny quipped. North busted out in laughter and slapped Bunnymund on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"You funny Bunny." North chuckled. His big blue eyes fell on Faith. "Ah! Faith! Glad you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me." Faith said. "I've never really been to a Christmas party before."

"Well you come to the right party then yes?" North crowed. "Come! Enjoy yourself."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Faith smiled widely. She heard a flapping sound and turned her head, smiling seeing Baby Tooth flying about her head. "Oh hey Baby Tooth."

The mini fairy chirped a hello in response and flew around her head, causing the girl to giggle.

"Faith! I'm so glad you could make it!" Tooth exclaimed as she flew over.

"Me to." Faith smiled.

"Hey! I just realized something. Where's Sandman?" Jamie suddenly asked. Faith quickly scanned the room and realized that indeed the Guardian of Dreams was absent.

"Sandy and Maya are running late but they be here shortly." North reassured. "Same with Pippa."

Faith was about to ask who Maya and Pippa were but was interrupted when an elf scampered by cackling madly and holding a power drill.

"No! No! Put that back!" North bellowed as he chased after the pointy hatted creature. The small crowd chuckled in amusement then parted and continued with the festivities.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Faith popped the last bit of her cookie in her mouth as she stood by the snack table and watched the crowd, tapping her fingers against her leg to the beat of the Christmas carols that played in the background. She smiled to herself as she watched Bunny go down on all fours and allow Sophie to ride on his back. Granted the room was to crowded so the Easter Bunny couldn't go fast but it was still a nice gesture all the same.

"_Apparently Bunny's a big softie." _she giggled as she thought this.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked suddenly appearing next to her, causing Faith to jump startled slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Faith snapped.

"Sorry." Jack said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" Faith asked tilting her head to the side.

"My date."

Faith blinked in both surprise and confusion. But was SHE his date? Er, NOT date? Whatever the correct term would be.

"Your date?"

"Yeah." At that moment a little girl, probably around eight to nine years old ran up to them. The girl had blue eyes and long silver colored hair, and had a small beauty mark under her right eye. Her outfit consisted of a pink dress with a silver collar and silver cuffs and a dark pink heart stitched in the center. She also wore pink tights.

"Jack!" The little girl squealed with delight as she ran up to the white haired boy. Jack smiled widely, bent down, snatched her up in his arms and twirled her around a little bit causing the girl to laugh. Faith couldn't help but mentally "Aaaw!" at the adorable scene.

"Little sisters can be dates to." Jack finished explaining to Faith as he finished the twirl and turned back to the blonde girl.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." Faith said but then turned her attention to the sibling.

"Hi! My names Pippa." The girl said as Jack sat her back down on the ground.

"That's a pretty name." Faith complimented, bending down a little to be eye level with the girl. "My names Faith."

"Nice to meet you." Pippa said as she shook the older girls hand. Faith suddenly thought of something and stood back up to her full height, turning to Jack. "Wait a minute is she a Guardian?"

"Yep. Guardian of Family Love." Jack explained.

"But...but how did she become one? She's still a kid."

"Actually," Pippa started. "I'm not really a kid. I'm an old woman."

Faith just kinda stood there blankly. "Huh?"

"You see, I was this age the last time that Jack and I saw each other so when Man in the Moon made me a Guardian he made me in kid form to make Jack more comfortable."

"Makes sense...kinda." Faith said. "But when was the last time you two saw each other?"

"About three hundred years. Not counting five years ago when when Jack and I were reunited and I became a Guardian." Pippa explained. Faith just blinked being both stunned and confused.

"I think we better start from the beginning Pip." Jack chuckled seeing the expression on the human girl's face. He then lead the two girls over to the couch where it was more quiet and they could talk.

"I guess I'll start." Jack said as the three plopped down on the red leather couch. He ran a hand through his snowy hair and looked to Faith. "Well remember when we first met and I mentioned that I was born in the 1700's?"

"Kinda hard to forget." Faith said crossing her legs.

"Yeah well..." Jack trailed off trying to figure out how to explain this. "Well...there's a reason I look like I'm eighteen even though I'm over three hundred."

Faith just listened and adjusted herself. "Go on."

"One day during winter, I took Pippa out ice skating. We were having a lot of fun but then the ice began to crack underneath Pippa."

Faith's eyes grew wide and her heart and stomach painfully twisted as she remembered when she fell into the ice. Pippa looked down into her lap and nervously played with her hands. Jack smirk had faded as well as he travelled back to that moment.

"I managed to save Pippa before she fell through but in the process...I fell in...and drowned."

Faith felt her jaw drop as the words registered in her mind. "You drowned? But-but wouldn't that mean you..."

"Died." Jack said solemnly staring straight ahead not really looking at anything.

The three sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity but was only really a few seconds. Faith was finally able to find her voice.

"So...are you like...I don't know a ghost or something?"

The question brought Jack back to reality and he snorted. "Not exactly. Anyway when I woke up, I had no memories of my past life. All I knew was that my name was Jack Frost and I only knew that because the moon told me. Anyway after I got my memories back when I became a Guardian, I began to feel guilty about Pippa growing up without me."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Both Faith and Pippa said at the same time. The two girls looked at each other and each gave a half chuckle at the coincidence.

"If you died while saving her, your a hero." Faith added.

Jack just shrugged. "I still felt guilty though. I mean she watched me die. Literally!"

"I love how your talking about me like I'm not here." Pippa joked. "Anyway, yes for a long time after Jack died I felt depressed and blamed myself because I was the one who had asked him to take me skating in the first place that day. But when I finally realized that it wasn't my fault and Jack would do it all over again; I was able to move on."

Faith smiled sadly at the two siblings. "You two must really love each other."

Jack and Pippa looked at each other and smiled. "We do." They both answered.

"Anyway! Getting back to the story." Pippa said. "The following December after Jack became a Guardian; he was really missing me."

"I just wanted one last moment to talk to her. To see how she made out afterwards." Jack said quietly. "I more or less begged the Man in the Moon for it."

"His begging worked." Pippa smirked. My spirit was able to come back and see him. But when it was time to leave, Manny transformed me into a Guardian so we could stay together."

"You two are very lucky in that case." Faith smiled. "Hardly any people at all get a second chance like that."

"We know." Jack smiled.

"Pippa?"

The three looked and as Tooth flew over to them. "Hey Tooth!" Pippa greeted jumping up from the couch and ran to hug the fairy.

"Hi sweetie! I didn't even know you were here yet." Tooth said as she sat the younger girl down.

"I just arrived a few minutes ago and Jack introduced me to Faith." Pippa explained, gesturing to the two teenagers sitting on the couch.

"Oh I see." The fairy nodded in understanding. She then began to turn her head around as if looking for something.

"Eros isn't here." Pippa answered.

"Oh." Tooth said almost sad like.

"Who's Eros?" Faith piped up.

"You would know him better as Cupid." Jack would say.

"Wait, did you just say that Pippa is the Guardian of Love?"

"FAMILY Love." Pippa corrected. "Eros handles the other types of love. Though he still deals with family love to, I handle the majority of it."

"So your his assistant?" Faith guessed.

"Exactly!" Pippa exclaimed.

Faith nodded in thought. "Interesting. Maybe I could meet him one day."

"Good luck with that." Jack scoffed. "Pip's been working for him for five years and I haven't even met him yet."

"Hey! Being the Guardian of Love is a very big responsibility." Pippa defended. "Besides Valentines day is in less than two months. Valentines day for Eros is like Easter for Bunnymund or Christmas for North."

"Speaking of Christmas," Tooth jumped in. "Aren't we at a party? Let's celebrate!"

Without another word the four of them rejoined the party festivities.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

About fifteen minutes later Faith felt a tugging on her pant leg. She turned and looked down expecting to see Sophie but instead saw...

"Oh Hey Sandy!"

The Sandman smiled and waved at the human girl, the image of a smiley face appearing over his head.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually." A feminine voice was heard saying. Faith looked up and was fairly surprised to see a young woman with blue eyes wearing a white dress coming towards them. What caught Faith's attention most though was the fact that her hair was rainbow colored.

"Hi I'm Maya." the rainbow haired lady introduced herself. "You must be Faith. Sandy has told me a lot about you...Well not 'told' exactly but you get the idea."

Faith giggled already forming a liking to the woman. "I get what you meant. And yeah I'm Faith. I suppose you must be a friend of Sandy's?" she asked half joking.

Maya chuckled. "Well kinda. I'm his wife."

Sandy nodded at this and sand images of wedding bells and a heart appeared over his head.

"I didn't know you were married Sandy." Faith exclaimed. The golden man just shrugged and seemed to blush.

"Well we've only been married for about a year." Maya explained.

"Well congratulations to the both of you." Faith grinned.

"Thank you." Maya said. Sandy nodded.

"So I'm assuming your a Guardian?" Faith asked.

Maya's blue eyes sparkled and she nodded vigorusly. "Yep! I's the Guardian of Imagination." the older woman held out her palm and much to Faith's delight, a mini rainbow appeared.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah it is." Maya laughed and made the rainbow disappear. ""Wow. I never thought I'd meet a fellow believer."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Well about two years ago I was human like you; only my hair was black and my eyes were brown." Maya chuckled. "Anyway even though I'm an adult, I always had a vivid imagination and would day dream a lot...Mostly it was a coping mechanisim for my hard life."

Faith frowned.

"But anyway one night I couldn't sleep so I got up and looked out my window. Much to my surprise I saw Sandy outside my window."

Said Guardian made sand images of a mini him and a mini Maya jumping back in surprise when they saw each other.

"After we got over the shock we started to talk-"

"Um I don't mean to interrupt but how could you understand him?" Faith interrupted. "No offence Sandy."

The Guardian of Dreams waved his hand dismissively.

"I've always been good at charades." Maya explained. "It really wasn't that hard."

"Ah." Faith said.

"Anyway, a while after Sandy and I met and I was introduced to the other Guardians, I followed after them when they went to fight off an enemy of theirs. I saw that Sandy was about to be killed so I ran out and pushed him out of the way but we both fell off a cliff in the process."

Faith's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!"

"Obviously I didn't survive but I was brought back by the Man in the Moon and became the Guardian of Imagination. Sandy and I have been together since." Maya added smiling lovingly at her husband. Sandy seemed to blush again and formed a heart over his head.

"I love you to."

Faith smiled at the couple though felt a small sadness in her heart; but forced it down. "That's quite the story. Actually I've heard quite a few backstories tonight." she added absently causing Maya to laugh.

The women talked abit more before Sandy and Maya left to go talk to the other guests, leaving the blonde alone.

"Want a drink?" Jack asked coming over with two mugs.

"Yeah. Thanks." Faith said taking the mug. She was thirsty. She looked down at her drink and crinkled her brows in confusion seeing that the mug contained hot chocolate. She looked back and stared oddly at Jack as he guzzled his drink down.

Jack looked up and noticed the odd look his friend was giving him. "What?"

"Your drinking hot chocolate."

Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Your Jack Frost."

The Guardian of Fun was even more weirded out. "I thought we established that when we first met."

"Your JACK FROST and your drinking HOT CHOCOLATE." Faith exclaimed.

"Yeah? I like hot chocolate."

"But aren't you forbidden from hot things?" Faith asked. "Won't you like...melt or something?"

Jack's expression turned to one of understanding and he began to laugh. "Just because I'm the Winter King and can control ice and snow doesn't mean I'm made of the stuff!"

North was walking by on his way back from the kitchen and overheard this last comment. "Bah! Winter King is my title! You might be Winter Prince maybe and you lucky I let you have that title."

"Uh no." Jack said. "Your asscosiated with Christmas, which is over in a day. I however control winter and winter lasts months after Christmas is over. Therefore I'm the Winter King."

Faith couldn't help but laugh as she watch Jack and North go back and forth about who rightfully owned that title.

"It is my title!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"If you two no stop that right now, NOBODY will have that title!" a feminie voice in a thick German accent declared.

All three heads turned and saw a tall slender elderly woman carrying a cookie try approaching them. Her eyes, though right now were stern and glaring slightly at the two Guardians, Faith could tell were kind. Her outfit was a simple red and green colored dress and her long silver hair was tied back with a braid. Faith almost laughed out loud when she saw the red and green stripped stockings she had on.

"But-"

"No buts!" The elder woman snapped. Her glare softened. "You BOTH are important to winter...though Jack is right dear. He technically is Winter King."

"HA!" Jack gloated while North just scowled.

"No backsassing your elders." the woman scolded the teen. She finally then noticed the human girl. "Oh! Hallo! You must be Faith yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Faith smiled. "And you are..."

"Faith this is my wife Natallii." North explained as he wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Oh! Mrs. Claus!" Faith exclaimed in realization. "That's so cool!"

Natallii chuckled quietly. "Thank you dear."

"I don't mean to be nosey when I ask this but what's your accent. I can't quite place it."

"I'm German dear." Natallii explained.

Faith's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow slightly. "Wait your German?"

"Ja."

She turned to North. "And your Russian right?"

"Yes." The Santa man answered.

"But...But I thought Germans and Russians didn't get along?"

North and Natallii looked at each other in slight confusion. "No we get along."

"You have to to be married for as long as we have dear." Natallii added.

"But what about World War II?" Faith asked. The four fell into awkward silence.

"Well...We met and were married before that." North said sheepishly.

"Oh..." Faith said. Another uncomfortable silence fell until Natallii broke it.

"Cookie?" the Mrs. Claus asked holding out the tray of chocolate chips.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do." North smiled and reached for the tray only to have his hand smacked away by his wife.

"You have enough cookies last night." Natallii scolded.

"But they not YOUR cookies." North purred wrapping his arms around her.

"Flattery vill get you no vhere." Natallii quipped though she couldn't help blushing slightly. North groaned and retracted his arms, crossing them over his chest and pouted once more causing Faith to laugh.

"But seriously, try one." Natallii said shoving the tray in the girls face.

"Natallii makes the best cookies." Jack commented grabbing a cookie for himself. Faith did the same and took a bite. Her brown eyes widened as the heavenly taste of chocolate, cinnamon and butter began to basically dance on her taste buds.

"Oh...my gosh...These are amazing!" Faith exclaimed. "This is the best cookie I have ever tasted in my whole life!"

Natallii blushed modestly. "Oh they not that good."

"That's the biggest lie of the year." Jack laughed and helped himself to a second. North attempted to sneak a cookie a second time only to have his hand smacked away a second time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

About an hour later everyone was just kinda mingling around. Jack, Faith Pippa and Sophie were all sprawled out by the couch.

"So Faith how are you liking your first Christmas party with the Guardians?" Jamie asked.

"I'm having a lot of fun." Faith nodded. "Plus I got to meet some new people."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too." Pippa said. "Jack has told me so much about you."

"Oh really?" Faith asked. She turned and smirked evily at the winter spirit. "Like what?"

Jack snapped his eyes up and looked at the girl slightly paniced. "Uh..."

Luckily however he was saved as music suddenly began to play. Everyone looked up and saw one of the yeti's standing behind a turn table. The yeti grumbled and seemed to give a thumbs up.

_There's the snow_

_Look out below_

_And bundle up  
Cause here it comes_

"Ooh! I love this song! Maya exclaimed jumping out of her seat and pulling Sandy with her. "Dance with me Sandy!"

The Sandman didn't have much choice because both of them were out in the middle of the room with three long strides. Sandy chuckled and took his wife's hand and the two began to slowly sway to the music.

_Run outside_

_So starry eyed_

_A snowball fight breaks out_

_And winter has finally begun_

The others began to follow their lead. North turned to Natallii and bowed holding out his hand. She smiled and gently took his much larger hand in her smaller one and they began to dance. Sophie jumped up and practically dragged Bunnymund out there but the Pooka picked up the little girl and held her in his arms and gently danced with her.

"You guys coming?" Tooth asked as she flew over.

"I don't know." Jamie answered awkwardly.

"Oh it'll be fun!" Pippa said and pulled Jamie to his feet and out on the dancefloor. Tooth followed suit and now Faith and Jack were the only ones not dancing.

_I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace_

_Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face_

_Cause peppermint winter is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need to taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve?_

_Hop in the sleigh_

_And we'll ride away_

_Into the night_

_And we'll sip on the moonlight_

"Well...this is awkward." Faith nervously laughed as she and Jack sat on the couch, being the only ones not dancing.

"Yeah." Jack nervously agreed.

_Runny nose_

_My frosty toes_

_Are getting cold but I feel alive_

_So I smile wide_

Jack looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. His blue eyes shifted over to Faith who was looking down at her boots.

"Um...Since everyone else is dancing...Do you..."

Faith blinked and looked up. "W-well I mean since everyone else is..."

"It's only right."

"Right!"

The two just looked at each other for a few moments before they got up and went to join the other dancers.

"_The snowflakes start falling_

_And I start to float_

_Till my mean older brother_

_Stuffs snow down my coat_

_This peppermint winter_

_Is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need to taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve?_

Faith took Jack's freezing cold hands in hers and the two awkwardly began to dance. Faith's foot at one point got caught on the rug and she stumbled a little. Jack couldn't help but let out a small laugh and Faith felt herself relax and she laughed too. As awkward as this was, (neither of them had much experience with dancing) they were both enjoying themselves a little bit.

_All this holiday cheer_

_Heaven knows where it goes_

_But it returns every year_

_And though this winter _

_Does nothing but storm_

_The joy in my heart is ablaze_

_And it's keeping me warm_

_It's keeping me warm_

_It's keeping me warm_

_I rip through the wrapping_

_And tear through the box_

_Till I end up with forty-five_

_New pairs of socks_

_This peppermint winter _

_Is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need to taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve?_

Everyone broke out into cheers at the end of the song and the couples shared a kiss. Jack and Faith laughed at what just happened but were smiling all the same.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Much later that night, as Faith was about to fall asleep, a small smile pulled at her lips as she recounted the events of the party.

"Best Christmas ever." she yawned and slipped off to sleep.

**Whoo! Can you say "Longest chapter yet?" XD**

**The song is "Peppermint Winter" by Owl City. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you all liked the new OC's. ^_^ They'll be popping up again later on throughout the story.**

**As always, please leave a review! Bye!**


	7. Teeth and a Phoenix

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapters a little on the short side. This is more or less a filler chapter because this story is progressing so much faster than orignally thought. I know what I want to happen next but I just don't want it to happen just yet and thus this chapter is born.**

**But hey look at it this way, this just makes the story longer and we get to see Faith interacting with the other Guardians.**

**Anyway Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**Faith belongs to me.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Faith sighed to herself as she checked through her backpack. It was the last day of winter vacation and tomorrow she'd be going back to school.

And back to the bullies.

"Something wrong honey?"

Faith jumped startled slightly and looked up seeing Grandma Carol standing in the doorway. "Nothing Grandma."

The elderly woman frowned sympathetically and shuffled into the room and bent down to be eye level with her granddaughter. "You worried about those bullies at school?"

Faith blinked in surprise. "How did you-"

"Grandmother's intuition." Carol smirked. "And despite what your mother says, just because I'm old doesn't make me senile and oblivious to what's going on."

Faith snorted slightly in a laugh but her smile fell and she hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Kinda."

Carol patted the blonde girls shoulder and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Oh honey I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Faith said quietly. "But I'll be fine. I only have to put up with Kevin and the others for a little while longer. Then once I graduate I'll never have to see or deal with them again."

"Atta girl keeping your chin up." Carol smiled. "In the meantime you know you can always confide in me."

"I know Grandma." Faith smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Now if you'd excuse me," Carol said once they broke the hug and she got to her feet. "But I gotta go and meet the girls for poker."

Faith shook her head. "You know, most grandmother's knit or go play bingo."

"I'm not most grandmothers." Carol chuckled with a wink and left the room.

"You most certainly are not." Faith laughed quietly and rose to her feet, kicking her backpack out of the way. She looked out the window and admired the white sparkly snow on the ground.

"Jack outdid himself this time." Faith smiled. She suddenly perked up and realized something. "Hey, what am I doing? I got one day a freedom left. Why am I spending it cooped up inside?"

And with that the brown eyed girl quickly turned and raced out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs.

"Mom? Mom where are you?"

"In the kitchen." Diane's voice called. Faith peeked in and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table; laptop open, papers surrounding her and her fingers typing furiously away at on her phone. Most likely texting Derek and giving him more orders.

"I'm going out for a little while but I'll be back by dinner." Faith quickly explained.

"And where exactly are you "going out" too?" Diane asked not looking up from her phone.

"With a friend." Faith said. Well it wasn't a lie. Jack was her friend.

"Jessie?" Mrs. Rodlyn guessed finally finishing her text and grabbed her mug taking a sip of coffee.

Faith felt a small jab in the pit of her stomach at the mention of her ex friend. Jessie, like everyone else had stopped being friends with Faith for her still believing in the Guardians.

"Mom Jessie and I haven't been friends for years." Faith said before quietly adding under her breath. "You should have known that."

Diane stopped drinking her coffee and looked at her daughter feeling sheepish. "Oh sorry...So uh, wh-who's the friend?"

"Jack." Faith answered quickly, eager to go.

"Jack who?"

"Jack Fro-Oops." Faith covered her mouth with her hands while Diane cocked an eyebrow. "Jack Oops?"

"No, no. His name is Jack...Fro...man. Jack Froman! Yeah yeah that's his name...Jack Froman." Faith said forcing a smile.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Jack Froman?"

"Yeah. J-Jack's uh, new in town and we met on the first day of winter break when I went skating. We've been hanging out a lot since. He's really nice."

Diane gave her daughter a quizical look but shrugged and turned back to her computer. "Alright. Just be back by dinner time."

"I will. Bye Mom." Faith chirped excitedly and then ran to the door, threw on her scarf, coat and boots and then was out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jack?" Faith called walking down the snow covered streets. "Jaaack? Where are-GYAH!" Faith jumped back startled as the winter spirit suddenly appeared before her hanging upside down.

"You called?" Jack smirked hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" Faith chastised.

"Sorry." the frosty teen apologized jumping down from the tree branch and righting himself. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I was hoping maybe we could hang out today." Faith said rubbing her arm. "You see I'm gonna be going back to school tomorrow so this is sorta the last day we'd be able to hang out for awhile."

Jack's smile fell. He knew all about what it was like waiting for school to let out to play with Jamie and Sophie. "Aw man."

"Yeah I know. It sucks." Faith frowned digging her hands into her coat pockets. "But hey we still got after school. And all of today too. Let's make the most of it."

Jack looked up and smiled slightly at her. "Yeah. Your right...And I know just what to do."

"Should I be afraid?" Faith asked semi kidding.

"No. You'll like this."

And without another word, the white haired boy scooped up the blonde haired girl and they took off to the sky.

"Where are we going?" Faith shouted over the howling winds, holding on tightly to Jack.

"I was on my way to visit Tooth when I heard you calling. She won't mind an extra visitor."

Faith's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Wait, you mean your actually taking me to Tooth's house?"

"Palace actually." Jack corrected.

"You sure it's alright?"

"Sure I'm sure!" he reassured. "Now hold on."

Jack held up his staff and Faith tightened her grip on him as they began to fly at hyper speed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Whoa..." Faith breathed in aw as they came upon the Tooth Palace. Contrary to popular belief the palace wasn't actually made out of teeth but instead out of some type of fine stone, tainted a pinkish purple color with streaks of blue, yellow and green. They flew in and watched as mini fairies bustled to and fro either carrying teeth or quarters.

"This place if beautiful." Faith said in awe as she and Jack landed on the floor and he let her down.

"Why thank you."

Faith turned around and smiled as the Tooth Fairy flew over. "Hi Tooth."

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind of coarse." The bird woman said.

"I was on my way to see you when I ran into Faith so I brought her along." Jack explained. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Tooth chirped. "The girls and I love having guests."

As if on cue, about fifteen mini fairies suddenly flew over and began to circle around Jack, chirping and squeaking excitedly.

"Looks like you got yourself a fanclub." Faith laughed as Jack found himself surrounded by the mini fairies. Baby Tooth made herself comfortable by snuggling inside the hood of Jack's sweater, sticking her tongue out at her 'sisters'.

"Alright girls. You can visit Jack later. Get back to work." Tooth ordered clapping her hands. The mini fairies let out squeaks of protest and flew off back to their duties.

"You sure have a lot of helpers." Faith mused as she took notice of all the fairies. "How many exactly do you have?"

"About five hundred and thirty-six. Give or take." Tooth explained waving her hand in a so-so motion.

"Dang...big family." Faith said wide-eyed causing Jack to laugh.

"Anyway, why don't I show you around?" Tooth asked changing the subject and flittered forward. "Come on!"

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And here is where we keep all the teeth that the children of the world lose." Tooth explained as she lead the two into a room near the back of the palace. From floor to ceiling the walls were lined small cylinder like containers. Each one had the picture of a child's face on it. Faith watched as a mini fairy carrying a tooth flew over to one of the pictures and pressed on it. The canister popped out of the wall and inside nestled the canister lined with purple silk were a few baby teeth. The Mini fairy chirped and gently placed the new tooth inside before pushing it back into the wall and flying off.

"Wow. Lotta teeth." Faith mused almost feeling dizzy as she looked at the sheer number of containers.

"This isn't even half of them. We got more all over the place." Tooth said. "We have every single persons teeth dating back thousands of years."

"Even mine." Jack added.

"What do you do with the teeth exactly? I've always wondered that." Faith asked.

The Tooth Fairy flapped her wings and smirked. "Believe it or not, baby teeth contain memories."

"Memories?" Faith asked quirking an eyebrow.

Toothiana simply nodded. "Yes, memories. And when a child is going through a rough time, it's my job to help them remember."

She motioned for the human girl to follow and Tooth led them into a lower part of the floating palace. It almost seemed like a garden of sorts. The brown eyed girl looked up and found herself staring at a mural on the wall. The mural depicted Tooth and some of her helpers floating in front of a group of children. In the Tooth mural's hands she held one of the tooth canisters and seemed to be handing it to one of the children.

"I...I never realized just how important your job is Tooth." Faith said a little bit stunned.

Tooth just shrugged. "Even with all my helpers it can get overwhelming from time to time. But I when I look at the children..." she trailed off also looking at the mural, putting her hand on the wall. "When we return those memories and are able to comfort them...It makes it all worthwhile."

Faith looked to the Tooth Fairy and saw her in a different light. "Thank you."

Tooth blinked her amethyest eyes and looked at the girl in confusion. "What?"

"I said thank you. For all that you do." Faith said rubbing the back of her neck.

Toothiana smiled at the girl touched. No one had ever really thanked her before. It felt...nice. "It's nothing."

The two women smiled at each other but were distracted by a clinking sound. They turned around and spotted a sheepish looking Jack holding one of the tooth canisters in his hand with about five others on the floor at his barefeet.

"Oops...Sorry."

"Oh Jack!" Tooth exclaimed flying over. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." the winter spirit answered as he bent down to help the two pick up the canisters.

Tooth didn't buy it and snatched the canister from his pale icy-cold hand and looked at the picture of the face on the bottom. The hummingbird hybrid narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Oh so you weren't trying to go through Faith's memories?"

Obviously that caught said girls attention. "My memories?"

The two legends looked to the girl and then back at the canister in Tooth's hands. "Yes. These are your baby teeth." Tooth said as she passed the cylinder to the girl.

Faith sat on her knees and looked at the golden case. Sure enough on one end was a small picture of a younger her. One side of the cylinder was flat and had a sort of stain glass window design.

"Can I...Can I look open it?"

Tooth shrugged. "They're your memories."

Faith looked down at the container again and gently touched her fingers on the flat part. Almost immediately the designs began to flip themselves over and the canister began to glow.

Before Faith's eyes she was transported back in time. The first memory was of a three year old her being pushed on the swings by a brown haired brown eyed man.

"Higher Daddy! Higher!" Three year old Faith squealed with excitement.

The memory now switched and Faith was now six and was laughing and squealing as her father pinned her on the ground and was tickling her.

"Raaawr! The tickle monsters gonna get you!" Faith's father growled.

"Hahahah! S-Stop! Stop it Daddy-heheheheh." Six year old Faith laughed. "M-Mommy help!"

"What is going on in here?" a younger version of Diane asked walking into the room. Her hair was longer and her cellphone was nowhere in sight. Faith's father looked up at his wife and with three long sprints he was at his wifes side, scooped the woman up and twirled her around.

"Oh!" Diane let out a startled yelp but laughed when he collapsed onto the couch with her in his lap. Faith laughed and ran over jumping on her father's lap as well.

The memory switched again and Faith was eleven now. It was Christmas time and Faith sat on her knees ripping at a present and lifting off the lid.

"A puppy!" Faith yelled excitedly as a small gray and white husky pup leaped out of the box and licked her cheek.

Faith blinked and shook her head snapping back to present time. She looked down at the canister in her hand and bit her bottom lip.

"You okay Faith?" Jack as concerned scooting closer to the girl.

"Huh?" Faith asked snapping out of it. "Oh, um...yeah...I'm fine."

"You saw some sad memories?" Tooth guessed.

"No it's just...I saw my Dad again." Faith whispered looking down at her baby teeth.

Jack unknowingly tightened his grip on his staff and Tooth's feathers ruffled. By the tone of the girls voice they could easily geuss that something bad had happened to her father.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jack asked quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Faith shook her head. "Not really. Not right now anyway."

The three sat their in awkward silence for a few good minutes till Faith lifted her head up.

"Hey it's in the past." Faith said forcing a smile and stood up. "Let's go do something fun."

Jack perked his ears up and grinned. "You said the magic word."

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. .

"Ugh!" Faith groaned later that night as she tossed in her bed for the millionth time that night. She was afraid this would happen. She knew she shouldn't have made herself that cup of hot chocolate before bed. She knew it would keep her up but those dang marshmallows were calling her name. And now here she was wide awake at 12:18, lying on her back and staring at the dark ceiling.

She let out a sigh and kicked the covers off her. Grandma Carol always said that warm milk helps a person to fall asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, stuck her feet in her slippers and then started downstairs for the kitchen.

Faith held back a laugh as she passed by the den and heard a loud snore coming from North Star. The dog could snore loud enough to wake the dead. Without bothering to turn on the light, she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge and poured herself a mug of milk and stuck it in the microwave. Just as she was about to press the power button though...

"What the...?" Faith trailed off as she spotted something gold outside the window. Forgetting about the milk, she got closer and peeked outside. She rubbed her eyes not believeing what she was seeing. Everywhere she looked outside what looked like golden sparkly tendrils twisted and turned outside coming down from above.

Faith ran away from the window and ran outside dressed in nothing but her pajamas. A wide smile pulled at her lips as she followed the golden strands to the middle of town. One of the tendrils floated down to her and circled around her causing the older girl to giggle. She looked upward and followed the tendril to it's source and saw that it was coming from a golden cloud and standing ontop of the cloud was none other than the Sandman himself.

"Sandy!"

The Guardian of Dreams whipped around at hearing his name and looked down, fairly surprised to see Faith. He waved his hands and lowered the dream cloud down to her level. He smiled and waved at the teenage girl but a question mark soon formed over his head.

"What am I doing here?"

Sandy nodded.

"Oh well I couldn't sleep." Faith explained. "I went to the kitchen to make myself some warm milk but I saw those things" she pointed to the dream tendrils. "Out my window so I came to investigate and well, kinda followed them here."

The silent Guardian seemed to chuckle and shook his head. One another tendrils snaked it's way over to them and Sandy gently touched it. To Faith's amazment at the touch the golden sand shifted and morphed into the shape of three butterflies. The dream sand butterflies flapped their wings and flew around Faith causing her to laugh with glee. She held out her hand and allowed one of the butterflies to land in her palm. The butterfly flapped it's wings and then took back off into the sky.

Faith went up to another tendril and held her hand out to it but stopped unsure if she should touch it or not. She looked to Sandy and the Guardian of Dreams nodded.

The blonde haired girl looked back at the tendril and gently touched it. The tendril obviously felt like sand but it also felt warm. Suddenly the sand began to shift and took the form of a large bird. Faith smiled as the bird cricled around her, but jumped back in surprise as the sand shifted around the bird once more and made it look like the bird was …..on fire?

"A phoenix!" Faith exclaimed excitedly. The phoenix screetched and flew around the girl once more. Sandy clapped his hands excitedly and held out his arm allowing the phoenix to land on it.

He then looked at Faith and made a miniature image of her crawling back into a bed.

"Aw! Not yet." Faith protested. "Please just let me stay here with you for a little while longer? I promise I won't be any trouble."

The Sandman pursed his lips in thought before finally shrugging and nodded.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Faith exclaimed. After spending about an hour or so outside, Faith lack of sleep began to catch up to her and she bid Sandman farewell and returned home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Sandy had finished giving dreams to all the children in Burgess, he morphed his dreamcloud into an airplane and prepared to fly off to another part of the world to give dreams but paused and glanced in the direction of Faith's house. With a smile and a shrug Sandy flew his plane over there and peeked into her bedroom window. He spotted the sleeping girl in her bed and sent in a tendril through the slightly open window. The tendril touched her head and then morphed into the shape of a phoenix. Faith smiled in her sleep as the firey bird soared above her head. Sandman nodded to himself, pleased with his work and then flew off to his other duties.

Once he was gone however, the shadows on the wall shifted and slinked over to the sleeping girl. A pair of yellow eyes blinked open from the shadows and looked down at the peacefully sleeping teenager. Specifically at the phoenix she was dreaming about.

A sickly gray colored hand reached out from the shadows and touched the phoenix. The fire bird screetched in pain and the gold sand it was made out of began to turn black. Pitch black.

The phoenix withered around until all traces of it's golden coloring was gone. It's eyes glowed an evil yellow and black flames engulfed it. Faith's smile fell and she cringed in her sleep as the nightmare plagued her dreams.

"Oh there, there my dear." a silky smooth voice yet chilling voice sneered from the darkness. "Best to get used to your fear. This is only the beginning."

**Don't forget to review! See you next chapter!**


	8. Jack likes cat videos & sucks at gaming

**Sorry this chapters a little late. Were renovating our house so things have just been CRAZY over there! Plus I wrote this chapter at my Nana's house and it was hard getting over here because some days I would have to stay home all day and wait for painters and other workers to come and work on our house.**

**Anyway ya'll know the drill. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

**I only own Faith, Carol, Diane and Northstar**

"A-a-a-a-ACHOO!" Faith sneezed two days later. She groaned and fell back onto her pillow. "I hate being sick."

"Well maybe next time you'll grab a coat before you run outside." Carol gently scolded. Yesterday morning Faith had woken up with a headache and a stuffy nose. As the day went on she soon developed a cough and a fever and now, on the second day of school, she was staying home.

"I was excited about seeing Sandy." Faith defended. The old woman just rolled her eyes amused.

"Now are you sure your going to be alright here alone?" Grandma Carol asked as she adjusted her grandaughter's pillow.

"I'll be fine Grandma." Faith reassured, sniffling a little. "It's just a cold."

"Your sure?"

"Yes." Faith paused to cough. "Go do your errands."

"Alright honey. I'll be back by four." Carol said as she got to her feet. After glancing around to make sue that her granddaughter had everything she'd need, she left.

"And make sure the Stevens account is filed away correctly and I'll be expecting Yamaguchi's call by noon. Hold on a minute Derek." Diane said as she entered her daughters room and put her hand over the speaker. "Now remember to take your medicine."

"Yes Mom." Faith said dryly.

"If you need anything just call the office, but try not to call unless it's an emergency. Alright?"

"Okay." Faith coughed.

"Alright Get better." Diane said before returning to her phone call and walking off. "Sorry about that Derek. Anyway about that document..."

"I love you to Mom." Faith croaked quietly, pulling the blankets up under her chin. A few minutes later she heard the sound of the cars pulling out of the driveway and the house fell silent.

"Looks like it's just me and you boy." Faith said as she scratched Northstar behind the ears. "What should we do?"

The husky panted and jumped off the bed, trotting over to the desk and pointing his nose at the laptop.

"Good idea." Faith sneezed before climbing out of bed and grabbing her laptop before getting back on the bed. She opened it and played around on the internet before she started writing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. I am SO bored!" Jack sighed as he lazily flew around Burgess, looking for something to do. He had already caused a blizzard in both England and Canada, frosted up the windows of more cars than he could count and made a snowman. This is what Jack hated about the school year. There was never anything for him to do during the day while the children were in school.

Jack was so engrossed in his flying that he didn't realize where he was going. He snapped out of his gaze and realized that he was flying towards Faith's house. The winter spirit shrugged and continued flying but paused when he noticed the yellow volkswagon still parked in the driveway.

"That's weird." Jack mumbled to himself he flew closer to the house and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement in the window. Jack flew up and was surprised to see Faith curled up on her bed wrapped up in a ball with a blanket.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Faith looked up and smiled widely seeing a familiar mop of white hair outside her window. Though she was reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed, she got up and walked over, opening the window and allowing Jack Frost inside.

"Shouldn't you be in school young lady?" The Guardian of Fun teased. His answer came in form of a very loud sneeze.

"That answer your question?" Faith sniffled. "I went outside the other night cause I saw Sandy and forgot to put on a coat. Now I got a stupid cold."

"That sucks." Jack frowned sympathetically.

"It's not to bad." Faith shrugged. "I get to miss school at least."

Jack let out a snort at that. His icy blue eyes then looked down and a smirk pulled at his lips. "Nice Pj's."

Faith looked down and blushed realizing that she was still wearing her green dancing polar bear pajama bottoms and an oversized black t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. The sick girl felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment and covered herself with her blanket, causing Jack to bust out laughing.

"Oh hush up." Faith snapped and stormed back to her bed, pulling her laptop onto her lap.

"What's that?"

"*cough* What's what?"

"That-that...boxy looking thing in your lap?" Jack said pointing at the laptop with his staff.

Faith's eyes shifted between the Guardian, the laptop and then back at Jack. "Your kidding right? You seriously never seen a laptop before?"

The Guardian of Fun shook his head. "No...Well I mean I saw Jamie with one once but..."

Faith let out a snort trying to hold back her laughter. "You've been around since colonial times! You got to witness first hand when these things were first introduced."

"Well it's not like I go into buildings and stuff. Remember I spent three hundred years by myself all alone. I would see people with them but it's not like I could ever ask anyone about it." Jack defended himself.

"Good point." Faith nodded. She scooted over to the side and patted the space next to her, indicating that Jack should sit down. The white haired boy smiled and obliged, sitting next to her and propping his staff against the wall.

"So a laptop is basically a portable computer." Faith started explaining while she got onto the internet. "And a computer is a device that pretty much allows you to do anything. Listen to music, talk to people, watch videos...Lots of tings."

Jack nodded slightly. "What's a video?"

"Kinda like a bunch of moving pictures." Faith explained. "Here I'll show you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Twenty minutes later

"JACK! ENOUGH WITH THE CAT VIDEOS ALREADY!"

"But it's a cat playing a guitar!"

Faith facepalmed herself and fell back onto her pillows in frustration. She had made the grave mistake of introducing her frosty friend to the wonderful website that is youtube. Somehow they had found a video of a kitten chasing after a windup car, which lead to another cat video, then another, and another.

Now they were currently watching a video of an orange tabby wearing sunglasses and strumming a guitar. As soon as the video ended, and before Jack could find another video, Faith reached over and snatched the laptop away from him.

"Hey!"

"No more cats!" Faith exclaimed before going off on a coughing fit. "Here, I know something you'd like."

Jack watched curiously as the girl's fingers hurriedly danced across the keyboard as she typed in something in the websites search bar. She scrolled down and clicked on the video she was searching for when she found it. Jack leaned closer a little bit and music began to play. Words began to come up on the video and the winter spirit nearly toppled off the bed as music began to play and he took notice of the lyrics.

_You wake up one morning_

_And you know that something's new_

_The window panes are frosted_

_And the sky's a blinding blue_

_There's not a bird out singing_

_And the ground is white with snow_

_You can see the words come puffing out_

_When you say your first hello_

_You know who's been there_

_And I think it's really nice_

_To feel the morning through the glass_

_Where the dew has turned to ice_

_He's nipping at your nose_

_You can feel it in your toes_

_A shiver and a tear_

_Let's you know Jack Frost is here!_

A ridiculously wide smile pulled at Jack's pale lips and his eyes bugged out. There was a song...About him?!

_If you try to turn around_

_Jack Frost_

_When you hear his icy sound_

_Jack Frost_

_He's sure to disappear_

_But you know Jack Frost is here_

_Listen_

_Listen_

_You can hear him spreading winter as he goes_

_Jack Frost_

_If you try to turn around_

_Jack Frost_

_When you hear his icy sound_

_Jack Frost_

_He's sure to disappear_

_But you know,_

_Yes you know_

_But you know, Jack Frost is here_

When the song was over, a stunned but exstatic Jack Frost turned to Faith who smiled back at him.

"I found that the other day when I was bored. I think it's from an old childrens spec-OH!" Faith suddenly found herself clinging to Jack's neck as the Guardian of Fun scooped her up and spun her around, laughing hysterically.

"A song about me! There's actually a song about ME! ME! Not North! Me!" Jack crowed.

"Put me down!" Faith demanded half laughing half coughing. The winter king complied and gently sat her back down on the edge of her bed. "I know it must be cool to have a song about yourself but geez."

"No I mean, most songs that would be playing during winter are Christmas carols. All about Christmas or North. Nothing about me!" Jack explained.

"What about that line in that one song that goes 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'?" Faith asked. Her eyes then suddenly grew wide. "Wait...Does that mean you like, bite peoples noses or something?"

"Of coarse not!" Jack scoffed insulted.

"Then what does that mean?"

"Heck if I know."the white haired boy said lowering himself back down on the ground. "I'm not even sure how that got started."

"But-" before Faith could further go on, a jingling noise was heard and Northstar came trotting into the room. He looked up at his owner and wined loudly, moving from one paw to the other.

"I gotta take him out in the yard." Faith coughed standing up and stuffing her feet into her bunny slippers. "I'll be right back. Just stay here."

"Alright." Jack called as he watched the girl and husky leave. Jack bit the inside of his lip and looked around, feeling a little bit awkward being in Faith's room without Faith. He crossed his arms and looked around at the bedroom.

It was a fairly normal sized room. The bed was against the wall and a desk and chair sat on the other side. In the corner of the room was a bookshelf lined with various books and other knick-knacks and there was a window seat in the window.

The winter spirit wandered over and quirked his eyebrow seeing the unusual amount of notebooks she had. He picked one up and began to thumb through it. Much to his surprise, instead of math problems or notes, the words in the notebooks seemed to be telling a story.

"_For the last time Susie, there is no Angel!" Grace spat angrily._

"_Shows what you know." Susie replied crossing her arms. "Angel is as real as you and me. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean that he's not real-"_

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

Jack jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the notebook. Faith, it seemed had pratically flew across the room and snatched the well used notebook from his grasp.

"I'm sorry! I-I was just...Uh..." Jack paused trying to think of a reason.

"Just snooping through my stuff." Faith accused.

"No!...Well okay I was." Jack said sheepishly. "What is that anyway?"

"...A book..." Faith said holding the notebook close to her chest.

"I can see that." Jack said trying to make a grab for it. "Did you write it?"

"What? No! I-I mean..." Faith said her cheeks growing pink. "How-how could you tell?"

"Well from what I was reading it sounded like a story. Plus it's written in ink pen."

Faith felt her face grow hot and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, refusing to look at the Winter King. "Yeah...I wrote it. I know it's horrible-"

"Horrible?" Jack scoffed. "Your really good."

"The blonde haired girl blinked in surprise and looked up. "What?"

"I said your really good." Jack repeated smiling.

Faith felt her own smile creep up on her face and she hugged the notebook. "No one's ever said that they like my stories...I never shown them to anyone. Not even Grandma."

"Your really good. You should get that published one day." Jack said. "What's it about anyway?"

"It's called Guardian Angel." Faith started. "It's about this little girl named Susie who believes in angels. Then one day she actually meets a real angel and they become friends, but Susie is the only one who can see him."

"Sounds familiar." Jack joked smirking.

Faith laughed a little. "Do you really think I could get this published? I'd love to be a children's author someday...but my mom just thinks writing is a waste of time. She wants me to get a "real" job."

"Last time I checked, being an author IS a real job." Jack said leaning on his staff.

"That's what I keep telling her, but she won't listen." Faith sighed looking down.

"Well, you'll just have to prove her wrong then." Jack said with a mischevious gleam in his icy blue eyes.

The brown eyed girl shook her head smiling slightly. "I guess I will."

The two shared a laugh and Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Hwy maybe you could one day write a book about me. You know, to get me more famous. Plus a few extra believers won't hurt either."

Faith's smile fell and she looked down shyly. "Um...I kinda already did."

Jack felt his eyebrows raise in confusion. "Huh?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"You see, it was written a long time ago back when I was like, twelve or something." Faith said as she made her way down the stairs into the den where her "Jack Frost" story was kept. She went to the far side corner and began to dig through a cabinet.

"Grandma had told me about how it's Jack Frost who brings the snow and ice and well, I just kinda randomly got a story idea." Faith explained as she dug through the cabinet before pulling out an old beat up notebook.

Jack took the notebook in his hands. On the cover, written in black marker was his name. Jack Frost.

"What's it about?" Jack asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"Basically, you fall in love with a human girl named Elisa and ask Father Winter to make you human. He does but you only have until the end of winter to get a horse, a house, gold and a wife. Meanwhile the town where Elisa lives is being terrorized by a tyrant called Kubla Kraus."

Jack nodded his head in approval but stopped as he came to a page in the back of the note book. His icy blue eyes scowled and he flipped the book over for Faith to see. "Is this supposed to be me?"

The drawing was of a pale, white haired, blue eyed looking man with pointy ears wearing what would put you in mind of a jester's outfit.

"Yes." Faith said biting her lips trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Jack's face.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FREAKING ELF!" Jack shrieked.

"Well how was I supposed to know that your outfit would be so...modern looking?" Faith defended gesturing to his hoodie.

Jack looked at the picture once more and shook his head. "Why did you give me shoes?!"

"I didn't know you had a shoe issue." Faith said. "I wrote that years ago. I'll draw a new picture for it. One that actually looks like you. Alright?"

"...Alright fine." Jack agreed. He looked back at the notebook thoughtfully. "I'd still like to read the story though." Jack said.

"Well you can keep the book." Faith said.

"I can?"

"Yeah." Faith nodded. "Consider it a gift. From one friend to the other."

Jack looked a at her and smiled, feeling touched. "Nobody's ever given me anything before...Well, after my death I mean. Thank you."

"Anytime." Faith smiled.

The two teens stood in a comfortable silence until Jack spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey what's this?" He asked going over to a black box that sat on the shelf underneath the television.

"Oh that's my X-box." Faith said. "You can play these things called video games on it."

"I do know about video games." Jack chuckled. "Jamie has one of these. Funny, didn't think you'd be into video games much."

"I'm not so much anymore." Faith admitted. "I mean I got that awhile ago. I still play it sometimes if I'm bored but not I'm mostly busy with homework or babysitting or other things." Faith explained, holding back a cough. He chocolate brown eyes lit up as she was struck by an idea. "Hey, you ever played?"

Jack shrugged. "Jamie tried to teach me once but...yeah. Wasn't to good."

The blondes smile then turned into an evil little smirk. "So I geuss that means your to afraid to play against me, huh?"

Jack looked up at her. An expression of insult written all over his face. "Afraid? Excuse me, but uh, which one of us faced up against the actual Boogeyman? I'm Jack Frost. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Is that a challenge?" Faith asked crossing her arms.

"Bring it on." Jack nodded.

"Oh it's already brought!" Faith smirked as she went over to the cabinet and began to search through her games. She smiled evily as she selected one and went to put it in the X-box. Jack grabbed the discarded box and read the title as Faith turned on the X-box and set it up.

"Hero's Duty?"

"That's one of my favorites." Faith said not looking up. "The object of the game is to defeat these evil robot bugs called cybugs, get to the tower and turn on the beacon to destroy them all. If you can do that, you win a medal."

"Doesn't sound to hard." Jack said as they sat on the couch.

"Don't bet on it just yet Frosty." Faith teased tossing a controller in his lap.

"Frosty?" Jack asked but was interrupted as Faith pressed play and the game began. Music started blaring from the speakers and a deep voice began to introduction.

_One a planet with no name, a top secret experiment had gone horribly wrong_

The image on the screen showed the cybugs attacking and eating scientist who tried to flee for their lives. The scene then switched completely and showed a group of soldiers all grouped together in a room. Up at the front of the group walked in a woman dressed in the same armor as the soldiers, with blonde hair in a pixie cut and deep blue eyes carrying a gun.

"That's Sargent Calhoun, the main character." Faith quickly explained before the game began.

"_We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: Destroy all cybugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out."_

The metal door behind Calhoun began to lower itself and Jack felt his eyes widen as the screen was suddenly filled with the robotic bug monsters.

"Press this button to run and that one to shoot." Faith said pointing at the buttons before she made her character run out. Jack paused for a second then snapped out of it and tried to fight...and was failing miserably.

"The point of the game is to shoot the cybugs." Faith laughed as her character easily blasted a cybug.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped trying very hard not to die.

"_Watch it rookie! These cybugs become what they eat!" _Calhoun barked, just as Jack's character's gun was eaten by a cybug.

"Now you tell me?!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"You screwed now." Faith laughed.

Jack looked back at the screen and watched as the cybug's front legs transformed into two guns. The winter spirit let out a string of cusses as the cybug then blasted his character and a big flashing "Game Over" sign popped up on his side of the screen. Jack crossed his arms and slunk back in the couch and watched as Faith's character blasted off cybugs and a couple of cybug eggs before finally making it to the tower, winning a medal.

"Dude you suck at this game." Faith teased.

"Well you have more experience playing this game than I do." Jack defended.

"You still suck."

Jack just pouted causing Faith to laugh. Despite himself, Jack found a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth and he chuckled to.

"That was pretty pathetic huh?"

"Kinda." Faith admitted as she stopped laughing. She pulled her legs up on the couch and sat back comfortably. "I had a really fun time today Jack."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"No really, I did." Faith said looking up at her friend. "Your the first real friend I've had in a long time."

Jack cocked his head confused. "But what about your other friends?"

Faith's smile fell and she looked down sadly. "What other friends?"

Jack felt his expression soften. "You mean...you don't have any friends?"

"Just you, Grandma, Northstar and the other Guardians." Faith mumbled. "I used to have friends but..."

"But what?"

"They all grew up." Faith said. Seeing the confusion on Jack's face she clarified. "When we all reached the age that most children stop believing in Santa, the Easter Bunny and such, I didn't. I never stopped. I don't even know why I never did...I just always had this feeling...like, like there was something more out there...Something magical. Anyway, when my friends found out that I still believed, one by one they all just stopped hanging out with me. It started slowly. A few missed calls and texts here, people "forgot" to invite me to go somewhere when everyone was going. Eventually we all just stopped talking to each other."

The eighteen year old girl felt her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears and tried to hide her face in her hair.

"Then they're idiots."

That got her attention. Faith looked up and saw Jack looking at her with sincere looking eyes. "What?"

"They're idiots to treat you that way." Jack said. "Faith, your the most amazing person I've ever met. Your belief, you still holding onto your inner child even after all these years, that's a gift."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked wiping her eyes.

"Well that means that your strong in what you believe in. Even when no one else stands by you. I've seen a lot of kids give into peer pressure and give up on believing in us Guardians because their friends have. You not doing that just shows how strong you are in what you believe. Heck even your name implies it."

Faith snorted a little smiling the smallest hint of a smile.

"And if it's any consolation, I never had a lot of friends either." Jack admitted.

The girl looked to him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jack said looking down at the floor. "There weren't a lot of people my age back when I was alive. And most of them that were, were total snobs. All the adults didn't like me either because I was such a trickster. You stick on frog down a ladie's back and your branded for life."

Faith laughed out loud at that. "You did not!"

"I did." Jack laughed. "You see there was this mean, nasty lady named Margery Hoffington. She was such a snob and thought she was better than everyone else. You know, one of THOSE people. Anyway, Pippa and I were playing by the pond and when we came back, both of us were soaking wet. Margery saw us and started scolding both of us, saying that it was unproper for Pippa, being a young lady to be swimming in such filthy water and that I needed to grow up and stop playing with children. Margery stormed off in a huff and Pippa was about in tears. So I ran back to the pond, caught a frog and went looking for Margery. When I found her, I waited till she had her back turned and I stuck the frog down her back."

Faith busted out laughing picturing the scene in her mind. She was laughing so hard she started into a coughing fit.

"I got it so much trouble with my father." Jack laughed. "But it was worth it to see the look on Pippa's face when she realized what I was about to do."

"Serves Margery right." Faith finally managed to say once she got her breath back.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if you have a lot of friends or not. You just need one true friend."

"Your right." Faith said. "I'm really glad that your my one true friend."

"Same here." Jack said.

Faith sniffled and held out her arms for a hug. Jack obliged and noticed how...warm the girl felt. But oddly enough, the heat from the girl didn't turn him off. In fact...he kinda liked it.

The two pulled out of the hug but looked up at each other. Without either of them really realizing it, their faces began to move closer together. So close in fact that their lips almost touched.

"Faith!"

Instantly the two snapped out of it and jerked away from each other. Jack was so startled that he jerked back to hard and flipped over the couch, landing on his back on the floor. "I'm okay!"

"Oh there you are." Grandma Carol said as she entered the den. "My karate class let out early and I got my errands done fast than I thought. Oh just wait until I tell you what happened to me at the post office..."

The elderly lady trailed off and was fairly surprised to see a white haired teenage boy get up from behind the couch.

Carol's expression turned from one of surprise, to a stern glare at her granddaughter. "Faith! You know your not allowed to have people over when no one is home!"

Both Faith and Jack's eyes widened and they looked at each other and then back at Carol. Jack looked behind him, just to make sure that there wasn't another person and then he pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you." Carol snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "Who are you? And where in the blue blazes are your shoes?!"

"You...you can see me?" Jack asked in shock.

"Of coarse I can. I'm old, not blind." Carol huffed.

"You can see me." Jack said breaking out into a wide grin. "Faith she can see me!"

"I told you my Grandma was a believer!" Faith exclaimed getting up from the couch and going over to the two. "Grandma, remember how I met the Guardians back when winter break first started? This is Jack Frost! THE Jack Forst!"

The old woman's eyes widened. She smiled and turned to Jack. "So your the one who saved my granbaby?"

Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, well I saw her fall in and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Jack let out a little squeak of surprise as Carol suddenly engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you so so much!" Carol said gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Faith. Your a hero Mr. Frost. A true hero."

"Just call me Jack." Jack said as Carol pulled out of the hug.

"Alright...Jack." Carol chuckled. "It's an honor to meet you, really but uh...what exactly are you doing here?"

"I was flying by and saw Faith's car in the driveway. I then saw her through the window and well..."

"He came and kept me company." Faith explained.

"Well that was kind of you Jack. But we don't want you to get sick."

"Oh don't worry about me." Jack reassured. "I only can get sick if I'm out in the sun for to long. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Come, I just baked some cookies yesterday. We can eat and tell me all about yourself." Carol invited as she started for the kitchen.

"I like her." Jack said quietly to Faith.

"Everyone does." Faith giggled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

About another hour or so later, after everyone had stuffed themselves on cookies and Jack told Carol all about his powers and how they worked and even how he became a Guardian it was time for him to go.

"Jack wait!" Faith called as the winter spirit was about to fly out the window. "Don't forget this." She said handing him the "Jack Frost" story.

"Oh thanks." Jack said taking the notebook from her. His smiled fell and his cheeks began to grow a light pink. "Uh Faith, listen. About that almost kiss."

Faith's face grew blood red at the memory and she shook her head. "It-it was an in the moment thing."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed a little to quickly. "I mean we had just had that big heart to heart."

"And I was also hopped up on cold medicine." Faith added.

"Yeah. It was just-"

"A fluke!"

"Yeah. A fluke."

The two fell into silence before Jack broke it.

"Well I really gotta get going." Jack said. "Bye Faith, Get better."

"Bye." Faith waved as she watched her icy friend fly out the window and then disappeared into the night sky.

**Hurray for Wreck-it-Ralph, Hero's Duty cameo appearance! :D I recently watched W-I-R for the second time not to long ago and read a one-shot RotG/W-I-R story so that got me thinking about how Jack would react if he ever played video games...as you can see he sucks at them. XD**

**The song and the Jack Frost story that Faith wrote are both from the Rankin Bass special "Jack Frost." Look it up on youtube sometime. It's one of my favorite specials.**

**I don't own either the Rankin Bass Jack Frost or Wreck it Ralph!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. The next one we get a little bit more plot development going. ;) Have a good day. Bye!**

**Don't forget to review. I like reviews. They make me smile. :3**


	9. I Can Hear the Bells

**I am so, so, sorry this took forever and a day to get out! It took longer to write than I originally thought. But the good news is we get a little bit more plot development in this chapter. **

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce**

Pippa sorta belongs to MwolfL (I seriously don't know who to say she belongs to. I mean, she's Jack sister so she belongs to Dreamworks, but at the same time MwolfL gave her a personality and stuff...Eh whatever)

**Faith, Kevin, Natallii, Alex and Eros belongs to me. Yes! Two new OC's make appearances! :D**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on you stupid thing, open!" Faith grunted struggling to open her locker door. It was several weeks after Jack had spent the day at Faith's house and was now February. A couple of days before Valentines day to be exact.

"Open! I command you!" Faith commanded hitting the locker door with her fist...no good. She scowled in annoyance and hit the metal door one last time when it gave and flew open. "Finally!"

She gathered up her books and papers and then started off for her first class.

"And so the dude passed the football to this other dude and the coach called a fowl when it was totally in." Kevin was saying to his group of friends when he noticed Faith coming. "Oh great. Here comes Rodlyn."

"Isn't that the girl who still believes in Santa?" one of the other bullies asked.

"And the Easter Bunny." Kevin confirmed.

"How childish is that." the third bully scoffed.

"Watch this guys." Kevin sneered. As Faith ran by, he stuck out his foot, causing her to trip and fall. Faith let out a startled "Oh!" and her books went flying as she she face planted on the ground.

"Walk much Rodlyn?" Kevin and his friends laughed as they stepped over the girl and left.

Faith clenched her fist in anger but sighed as she got up and began to pick up her fallen books. "I wonder if I can convince Jack to turn Kevin into an ice sculpture?"

As she reached for the last book, a second hand reached out and beat her to it, brushing against her hand. "Here you go." the owner of the second hand said.

"Oh, thanks-ALEX?!"

Alex Miller was your typical high-school hottie. Every single girl in Burgess high wanted to date him, (Faith was no exception) He was popular, good looking with shaggy raven black hair, thick black rimmed glasses and a pair of stunning blue eyes behind them. His outfit consisted of jeans, sneakers, and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey; Faith right?" Alex asked handing the book back to the star-struck blonde.

"Y-Y-Y-yes." she squeaked. _"Alex is talking to you. Alex freakin Miller is talking to YOU! Don't be stupid! Don't say anything stupid. Just be cool. Be sophisticated."_

"I-I-uh...Thanks...For you know, handing me back my book."

She could have kicked herself.

"No problem." Alex chuckled. "You know, your really pretty."

Inside, she began screaming. _"He just called me pretty!" _

"Thanks." Faith smiled scrambling to find something to say. "Your pretty too." Her eyes grew wide. "No! I didn't mean that! Wait-I mean, no! You-you your not pretty-I mean you are but-but pretty ain't the right word. Your-your handsome! Yes! NO! I take that back! No-I don't I mean, I-I...I got nothing." she sighed."I'm gonna go and bang my head against the wall for awhile."

"No wait." Alex called after her, stopping her as she ran off. "I wanted to ask you something."

"O-oh...Okay." Faith said still embarrassed from the whole 'pretty' incident and now confused as to what he wanted to ask her. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how the Valentines day dance is in a few days right?" Alex asked. Faith nodded.

"Well...I was wondering if you was going."

Faith blushed. Could he be...no. Now she was thinking crazy.

"I-I wasn't really planning on it." Faith said rocking back on her heels. "I don't really have anyone to go with..."

"Well you do now." Alex smirked. Faith looked up shocked. "Would you like to go with me."

Faith's chocolate brown eyes grew wide. It was happening. This was really, really happening. Alex was asking her to the dance. HER!

"Yes." Faith smiled widely. "Yes, yes I'd love to!"

"Great." Alex smiled. "Well see ya Friday."

"See ya." Faith waved goodbye as he left. She began to bounce and quickly hurried to the bathroom. She ran in and began to squeal with excitement. "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly a toilet flushed and a goth girl walked out of one of the stalls, looking weirdly at Faith.

"Ehehe sorry. A little bit excited here." Faith explained sheepishly. "I just got asked to the Valentines day dance."

"Whatever." the goth girl mumbled as she quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom away from the crazy blonde. Faith was to happy to care.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

Jack sat in a tree just across from the highschool, twirling a snowflake in between his fingers as he waited for the last bell to ring any minute. This had become a routine of sorts for him. He'd walk home with Faith after school and once she got home she'd go inside and do her homework while Jack went over to Jamie and Sophie's to play with them and the neighborhood kids. When they'd go in for supper, depending on how late it was, Jack would then visit Faith again and hang out with her for a little while. Sometimes if Faith didn't have a lot or any homework at all, she'd join in playing with the kids and Jack too.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. A sea of teenagers flooded through the doors, hurrying to their cars or walking to wherever they were going. When Jack spotted a familiar flash of blonde he flew from the tree and over to Faith.

"Hey Faith." Jack greeted. The love struck girl just walked past him, smiling drunkenly. "Faith?"

Jack flew over to the girl, waving his hand in her face. "Earth to Faith! Earth to Faith! Come in Faith." Still no response. Jack scowled in annoyance. He hated being ignored. He formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at the girl hitting her in the back of the head.

"Huh?! What?" Faith asked finally snapping out of it. She turned around and saw the Guardian of Fun. "Oh hi Jack."

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Faith blinked.

"You just totally ignored me back there. You just walked right on by me, smiling like this." he immitated her smile.

"Oh sorry." Faith shrugged. "Didn't mean to ignore you. But Jack, Oh Jack the most amazing thing happened to me today!"

"More amazing than meeting the Guardians?" Jack smirked.

"Close." Faith smiled dreamily again. "I got asked to the Valentines dance by Alex."

"Who's Alex?"

"Him." Faith sighed pointing across the parking lot. Jack turned and saw a black haired guy wearing glasses, jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt leaning against a car, talking to some other boys as he tossed a football up and down.

"Uh...Okay." Jack shrugged. "He don't seem all that."

Faith snapped out of it and turned to him. "Not all that? Jack he's amazing!"

"Have you even talked to the guy?"

"Yes!...A few times." Faith admitted. "He's the most popular boy in school and he asked ME, a nobody to the dance. He actually noticed me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I notice you."

"Were friends. It's different." Faith said as they continued walking. "Oh Jack can't you hear them?"

No Jack was even more confused. "Hear what?"

"The bells." Faith explained.

"The...bells?"

"Wedding bells!" Faith squealed. She then began singing her feelings in song.

_I can hear the bells_

_Well, dont'cha hear them chime?_

"Chime wouldn't be the exact word I used."

_Can't you hear my heartbeat_

_Keeping perfect time?_

At this line, she took his hand and placed it over her heart. Jack quickly yanked his hand back, shaking it a little.

_And all because he..._

_Touched me_

_He looked at me and stared_

_Yes he_

_Bumped me_

_My heart was unprepared_

_When he_

_Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch _

_Now my life's complete_

_Cause he_

_Nudged me_

_Love put me in a fix_

_Yes it_

_Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks_

"No kidding." Jack mumbled under his breath

_Yes my heart burst_

_And now I know _

_What life's about _

_One little touch _

_And loves knocked me out_

_And_

_I can hear the bells_

_My head is spinning_

_I can hear the bells_

_Something's beginning_

_Everybody says that a girl who looks like me_

_Can't win his love_

_Wait and see_

_Cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_Just hear them chiming_

_I can hear the bells_

_My temperatures climbing_

_I can't contain my joy_

_Cause I've finally found the boy_

_I've been missing_

_Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

Jack was beginning to feel weirder and weirder by the second. Not only was it awkward for him to listen to a complete and total love struck Faith proclaim her love for this 'Alex' guy through song, but he was also beginning to feel...something else. But what?

_Round one: He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two: I'll primp but won't be late because_

_Round three's: When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far_

Jack blushed scarlet red at that line as disturbing thoughts entered his mind. He quickly shook his head trying to shake them.

_Round four: He'll ask me for my hand and then_

_Round five: We'll book the wedding band so by  
Round six: Kevin much to your surprise  
This quiet little bookworm takes the prize and_

_I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing_

_I can hear the bells_

_The bride's maids are singing_

Faith began to imagine her and Alex's wedding. Alex stood at the alter dressed in a tux and-oddly enough- even the Guardians were there. North acted as the priest while Jack, Sandy and Bunnymund acted as groomsmen. Tooth, Pippa, Maya and Sophie acted as bridesmaids. They began singing as Baby Tooth and other mini fairies flew down the aisle, dropping flowers. North star trotted down the aisle carrying a pillow in his mouth which held the rings.

_Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem_

_Won't look my way_

_Well the laugh's on them cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_My Grandma will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As she watches me walk down the aisle_

Faith, in her daydream, was now dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. She walked down the aisle, smiling at Grandma Carol as she passed them. Diane began sobbing hysterically as her daughter finally made it to Alex.

_My mother starts to cry but I can't see  
Cause Alex and I are French kissing!_

"TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Jack screamed covering his ears.

_Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells  
My heart is reeling_

_I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing_

_Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see_

_But I know he'll look inside of me, yeah_

_I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start_

_Cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_And till death do us part_

_And even when we die_

_We'll look down from up above_

_Remembering the night _

_That we two fell in love_

_We both will shed a tear_

_And he'll whisper as were reminiscing_

_Listen!  
I can hear the bells_

_I can hear the bells_

I can hear the bells

"You have officially lost your mind." Jack said when she finished.

"Oh what do you know?" Faith snapped. "Fine, be that way. I refuse to let you ruin my good mood."

"I'm not trying to ruin your good mood Faith, but think rationally. This...'Alex' guy just asked you to a dance. He didn't propose."

"He could." Faith huffed. "You have no idea what the future holds."

"No but..."Jack sighed. Obviously there was no getting through to her at the moment. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up and then be disappointed."

"I appreciate your concern Jack." Faith said gently. "But I'll be fine. I got a good feeling about this."

"Just be careful." Jack warned.

"I will." Faith reassured."

The two teens continued walking in silence for awhile until Faith spoke again.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sister works for Cupid, right?"

The winter spirit raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, I know it's close to Valentines day and all but I was wondering...Maybe you could talk to him for me. As a favor?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Talk to Eros? I've never even met the guy remember?"

"Well maybe not you specifically, maybe me or Pippa."

"What..." Jack was about to ask what she wanted to talk to him about when it hit him. "Oh man, you seriously want to ask him to make Alex fall in love with you?!"

"Yes and no." Faith said. "I want to ask him if Alex is the one."

"Why? You were so sure he was a minute ago."

"It never hurts to be safe."

"Faith!"

"Please Jack? Just do this one little favor for me?" Faith begged. "You don't know what it's like. I NEVER had anyone ask me out EVER. Not once. Everyone says that no guy would be interested in me. And now that this happened I...I just want to make sure."

Jack sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his snowy white hair. He looked over at Faith and saw her begging his with puppy eyes...Curse those freaking puppy eyes.

"Alright."

"Thank you Jack! Thank you! Thank you thank you!" Faith squealed hugging the Guardian.

"But listen, I don't know if I'll be able to. Valentines day to Eros is like Easter to Bunnymund or Christmas to North. I might not even be able to get ahold of him, but I'll ask Pippa."

"That's all I ask." Faith smiled. By now they had reached her house. "Well I gotta go."

"Yeah...See ya." Jack grumbled as he summoned the wind and then took off.

"Bye Jack!" Faith waved goodbye then entered her house, humming "I can hear the bells".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_THWACK!_

"OW! Shostakovich!"

"No more cookies." Pippa scolded, hands on her hips after having caught North trying to sneak another cookie.

North rubbed his hand and turned to his wife. "She spend to much time with you. Starting to pick up habits."

"Ve trying to break you of your habits." Natallii smirked, as she put a second batch of cookies in the oven.

"Bah! You no fun." North pouted. "I'm getting some eggnog."

"No vodka mixed weef it. It bad for your kidneys." Natallii called after him. The Russian man groaned with exasperation. (AN: I'm sorry. XD I had to do that sterotype.)

"He acts more like child sometimes than you do Pippa." Natallii shook her head.

"But that's why you love him, right?" Pippa asked.

"Ja." Mrs. Clause blushed.

"Figured as much." Pippa grinned. They heard the sound of footsteps and Jack entered the kitchen. "Jack!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Pip." Jack said distractedly.

Pippa frowned seeing the expression on her brothers face. "Is something wrong?"

"You not sick are you?" Natallii asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Just...got a lot on my mind." Jack said. He grabbed a cookie as he passed by and exited the kitchen. Pippa and Natallii looked to each other worriedly.

"You better go talk to him." Natallii said gently.

"Okay." Pippa said gently. She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and scurried out of the kitchen after her big brother. The German woman frowned worried for the young Guardian. A jingling sort of noise caught her attention and she turned, seeing three elves eating the tray of cookies.

"NEIN! NEIN! Out! Out! OUT!" Natallii bellowed. She grabbed a broom and swatted at the elves who scattered and scrambled to get out of the way. "No food for you!"

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . .

Ignoring the chaos behind her in the kitchen, Pippa found Jack sitting at the dinner table. The cookie was gone and his staff leaned against the chair. He rested his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand. His expression was a combination between deep thought and...anger? No, it wasn't eaxctly anger but...something else.

"Jack, what are you thinking about?" Pippa asked sitting across from him.

Jack snapped out of his though. "I'm sorry Pip; did you say something?"

"I asked if you were alright." Pippa repeated.

"Yeah of coarse." Jack lied. "Why you ask?"

"Because you've been staring into space for the past five minutes." Pippa said concerned for her older brother.

Jack noticed the concerned tone in her voice and forced a smile. "I'm fine Pip. Really I am. I've just been...thinking."

"About what?" Pippa asked curiously.

Jack bit his lip and debated whether to tell her or not. "Well you know Faith right?"

The little girl nodded. "Of coarse! She's the girl you brought to the Christmas party. Blonde hair, brown eyes, orange sweater?"

|Jack smirked slightly. "Yeah that's her."

"What about her?"

Jack was silent and looked down. "Well...Never mind."

"AW COME ON!" Pippa whined.

"You wouldn't be interested anyway." Jack shrugged her off.

"Yes I would!" Pippa instead. She ran in front of the white haired boy. "Please tell me Jack. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,please, please, please, ppppllleeeeaaaaasssseeee?!"

"ALRIGHT!" Jack shouted above her pleas. "You are a very persistant child.

"Stop stalling." Pippa deadpanned. "What's up with you and Faith?"

Jack paused trying to think of how exactly to explain it. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was feeling himself.

"Well, today she told me that some guy at her school asked her to this Valentines day dance thing."

"Go on." Pippa nodded.

"And when I saw her after school she was all...goofy and love struck and it was just...really weird and-why are you making that face?"

A michevious grin was planted on Pippa's face. "I know what the problem is Jack. Your jealous!"

"WHAT?!"

"Your jealous of this other guy that's taking Faith to the dance!"

"I am not! I don't get jealous!" Jack huffed.

"Liar! You are so jealous!" the Guardian of Family love giggled. "Your seething inside with jealousy over this mysterious date. Wishing that it was you who could take her to the dance instead of him."

"ANYWAY," Jack said loudly to get her to stop. "I'm not jealous, but I don't want to see her get hurt if it doesn't work out."

"Totally understandable." Pippa said growing serious again. "So what you gonna do?"

"She wanted me to ask you to ask Eros if you could ask him to talk to Faith."

Pippa blinked. "Talk to Faith?"

"Yeah. She wants to ask him if her,"Jack paused for a second and spat out the word. "_date _is 'the one'."

"I dunno Jack." Pippa frowned. "This is the busiest time of year for Eros."

"I know but promised Faith I would at least ask." Jack shrugged.

"I'll ask but there's no garuntee." Pippa warned.

"Thanks sis." Jack sighed leaning back in his chair. "I just don't want to see Faith get hurt."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Up in the sky, high, high above the clouds, higher than where any man or bird dared to go, was a castle. This castle was made out of clouds but on the inside, it looked like a mansion. The floors were golden tiled and the walls as white as snow. Various other expensive looking things were placed here and there.

In a deeper part of the castle, was a special room. This was perhaps the biggest room in the house. A large fountain sat in the middle and a young man stood next to it. He looked to be somewhere in his 20's and had warm brown eyes and shaggy raven black hair and a goatee. His outfit consisted of a whit and red tunic, brown pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. The two most dominating characteristics about him though was the scar across his left eye and the pair of feathery white angel wings that were sprouting from his backside.

He waved his hand over the water in the fountain and the water rippled and soon showed an image of a man and a woman, appearing to be arguing over something. The man frowned, sad to see the couple bickering.

"Now we can't have none of that now can we?" the man smirked.

He reached and pulled out a bow and a golden arrow out of the quiver on his back. He flapped his wings and flew up to a better aim and shot the arrow. Amazingly enough, the arrow went straight through and was transported to where the couple was. It hit the man in the back and went straight through him and then hit the woman. A small red thread connecting between them. Almost instantly, the couple stopped their arguing and smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

"All in a days work." the man chuckled to himself, placing his bow back in it's proper place. He suddenly heard the doors open behind him and smiled seeing his apprentice. "Pippa!"

"Hi Eros." the Guardian of Family love greeted flying over.

"You enjoying your day off?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah. Me and Natallii made cookies."

"And you didn't bring me any?" Eros asked, faking hurt.

"I would have but the elves and North got to them first." the young child said sheepishly.

Eros laughed and shook his head. "Natallii's gonna kill him."

"Nah, not kill. Just try to force him on a diet."

"Which would kill him." Eros joked.

"True." Pippa giggled. "Hey listen, can I ask you a favor."

"Sure," the god of Love said walking over to a vase full of red roses. He took one from the vase and smelled it, smiling blissfully before snapping back. "What's up?"

"Well..." Pippa said trying to think of how to word it. "Well you know my brother?"

"Jack Frost? Of coarse I know him." Eros laughed. "Still have yet to meet him though...Anyway go on."

"Well he's friends with this human girl. Her name's Faith and she's been asked to this school dance and she wants to talk to you."

Eros paused rearranging the flowers and looked at his apprentice. "Me?"

"Yeah. Jack said something about her wanting to talk to you about if the guy she's going to the dance with is gonna be 'the one.'"

"Oh," Eros said with realization. "I should have known. People don't realize that love is much more complicated than that. They think I just randomly go and shoot people with arrows and they instantly fall in love" he snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

Pippa shrugged. "So will you talk to her?"

"Of coarse." Eros nodded. "Plus since you said that she's friend's with your brother, I'm assuming she's a believer?"

"Oh yeah." Pippa chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, Faith isn't your average believer." Pippa smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's eighteen."

Cupid felt his eyes widen and his jaw hung slightly agape. "Eighteen?!"

"And has as strong a belief in all of us as a toddler." Pippa confirmed.

Eros suddenly realized something. "Wait, her last name isn't Rodelyn is it?"

Pippa scratched her head. "Uh...I can't remember exactly but I think it is. Why?"

Eros smiled knowingly. "Oh, let's just say that she's got a good love life ahead in her future. But it's not with the guy who asked her to that dance."

"Then who's the right guy?" Pippa asked.

Eros chuckled and ruffled her sliver colored hair. "All in good time little one."

And with that, he flapped his beautiful feathery wings and took off to Burgess.

**So, what'd you think of Eros? Again super sorry that this took so long to get out. Next chapter will be out soon. **

**The song is "I can hear the bells" from "Hairspray." Though, obviously I had to alter a few words.**

**Yeah, remember how in the beginning I said there won't be a lot of songs in this story?...I lied. XD**

**Don't forget to review! Have a nice day! Bye!**


	10. Eros

**ASDFGHJKLIUJHBV! YOU GUYS! 106 REVIEWS! ONE-HUNDRED-AND-SIX REVIEWS! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE WITH THIS STORY! OMG! I'M CRYING! I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW! :'D**

***Ahem***

**But in all seriousness, thank you, thank you all so, soooooo much! I never would have ever thought that this story would be so popular! Especially since there a hundreds of JackXOC stories. I am seriously about to cry right now!**

**Okay, enough of my emotions. Let's get to the story.**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and Willaim Joyce**

**Faith and Eros belong to me along with the other OC's**

**Enjoy and again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

The next day Faith was still giddy and excited for the dance. Oh Friday couldn't come soon enough. Curse the other days of the week that stood between now and then. However despite her giddiness and excitement, she was feeling kind of bad for treating Jack the way she did yesterday.

"I didn't really do anything bad to him, but I still feel kinda bad though." the blonde said to herself as she walked down the streets of Burgess. It was after school and she was walking home. This time alone though because Jack had not shown up.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or something." Faith frowned but her guilt was quickly replaced by excitement. "I'm sure he just had some Guardian stuff to do."

"You sure about that?"

The blonde jumped and turned around. No one was behind her.

"A little to your left."

Faith's brown eyes shifted to the left but only saw the bark of a tree.

"A little bit up."

She looked up and saw the source of the voice. Much to her surprise, she saw a grown man sitting in the tree. He looked to be somewhere in his 20's and had warm brown eyes, shaggy black hair and a goatee. His outfit consisted of a white and red tunic, brown pants, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. What stood out to Faith most about him though (aside from the fact that he was sitting in a tree) was the scar across his eye and the fact that he had a pair of feathery white angel wings sprouting from his back.

"'Sup? The name's Eros. Though you probably know me better as Cupid." the winged man introduced himself. "And you must be Faith."

Faith blinked. "Y-yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"You see any other eighteen year old blondes who still believe in me?"

"Good point." Faith said.

"Nah, your pretty famous in our neck of the woods." Eros said. "Not every century you find someone of adult age who can see us. Actually, as far as I know you might be the first."

"Really?" Faith asked wide eyed.

Eros shrugged. "Probably. I never heard of this till before."

The blonde suddenly found herself filling up with pride. "Heh, cool."

"HEY RODLYN!"

Faith and Eros turned in time to see a familiar looking brunette riding up to them on a motorcycle. "Oh no." Faith groaned.

"Quit talking to your imaginary friends before people start thinking your a freak. Oh to late, you already are! LOSER!" Kevin cackled as he rode past her. Faith let out a yelp as she felt something his her head. By the time she realized that the bully had thrown a Mcdonalds cup at her, he was already long gone.

"Littering is bad for the enviroment!" Faith called though she knew he couldn't hear her (Or cared).

"What a jerk." Eros scoffed disgusted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was empty anyway." Faith said dropping the cup in a nearby trashcan."So anyway, I'm assuming that since your here either Pippa or Jack sent you?"

"Hmm, more or less," Eros shrugged. "Pippa told me that you told Jack that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah I did. Uh..." Faith trailed off trying to build up her nerve. "Well I know that it's close to Valentines day and your probably swamped with work but I was wondering..." she sighed. "Okay so, there's this guy at my school-"

"Alex Miller, the most popular handsome boy in the whole in the whole school. Every guy wants to be his pal every girl wants to be his gal. Right?"

"Yeah." Faith nodded. "Well you see, we have this Valentines day dance at my school coming up and out of all of the girls in the school he asked me! ME!"

"Mmmm hmmm." Eros hummed keeping a straight face. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So what I wanted to say-er ask you is this: Could you maybe shoot Alex with one of your arrows and make him fall in love with me?"

The god of love was silent for several long minutes and Faith felt her heart begin to sink.

"Sorry. No can do. That's not the way it works."

Faith's smile fell and her expression turned dark. "I should have known better. Your nothing but a fraud anyway."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Eros exclaimed insulted, the feathers on his wings ruffling.

"You heard me!" Faith snapped angrily. "I should have known that this whole 'true love' thing wasn't true! Especially after you made my dad fall out of love with my mom!"

"What in Manny's name are you talking about?" Eros asked.

"You should know!" Faith snapped bitterly, tears stinging her eyes. "My parents marriage was fine. They loved each other and they loved me. But then dad goes away on a 'business trip' and when he gets home, we find out that he cheated on mom with some sl*t!" Faith had to stop her ranting as her voice hitched in her throat. "And you wanna know his explanation? He said he 'didn't love my mom anymore.' And ever since they divorced, Mom has been taking out her anger and hurt for my dad on me! And it's all your fault because you made him fall out of love with her!"

Eros frowned sympathetically and flapped his wings, coming down from the tree and standing next to the girl.

"I'm sorry about your father, but Faith, you have to understand something, I didn't make your father fall out of love. He really did."

"How?!" Faith choked out. "You don't just 'fall out of love' with someone! And another thing, why did you even make them fall in love in the first place if you knew that things were gonna happen the way they did?!"

"But I didn't." Eros explained. "You see I don't _make _people fall in love." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "It's like this. Human beings do get attracted to each other. It's just in their nature. What my job is, however is to cause them to feel the spark."

"The spark?" Faith questioned.

"Yes. That feeling you get when you suddenly see someone in a new light. That's what I do. I help relationships to begin but it takes both of the people to make the relationship work."

"...Oh..." Faith said. "So...my parents were already attracted to each other before you came?"

Eros nodded. "Yeah. But your father wasn't willing to work at the relationship to keep it going. All couples go through a hard time at some point but sadly, not all of them overcome it together. I eventually had to cut their string."

Faith looked up confused. "Cut their string?"

"Every person that you know, you love them to some degree. It's different for each person how they relate to you but you love them all the same. And they feel the same about you." the spirit began. "Because of this, they each have an invisible connecting string that only I can see."

"Really?" Faith asked looking around herself trying to see the strings. Eros laughed.

"INVISIBLE red strings that only **I **can see." he repeated. "But, unfortunately, things happen. People change and for the better of one or both of those people, I have to cut their string." Eros frowned sadly. "I hate it when I have to do that and it's always a last resort but it happens..."

Faith was silent for a few moments thinking his words over. "So, you had to cut Mom and Dad's string..."

"For your Mom's benefit mostly. And yours too." Eros explained. "I mean think about it, as miserable as your mom is now she'd be even more so if she and your father were still married."

"I guess your right." Faith sighed. "But can you at least tell me if Alex and I are meant to be?"

"Faith, your still young. You got plenty of years before you worry about the future."

"But...I'm afraid alright? I don't want to wind up like my parents." the blonde admitted sniffling a little.

Eros blinked his eyes in realization and a small smile pulled at his lips. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you whether he's the one or not, but I can tell you this: The guy that you marry will be the one and you two will be together forever."

"You mean it?"

"Duh, look who your talking to." Eros smirked.

"Heh, I guess …..." Faith smiled feeling better. "You are the Guardian of Love after all"

"Oh I'm not a Guardian." Eros shook his head.

Faith blinked confused. "Your not?"

"Nuh uh." Eros explained. "You see, Love is something that children will need all their lives, way into adulthood and so on. As sad as it is, children will only need belief in the Guardians themselves only for a short while...which reminds me though, why do you still believe?"

"You tell me." Faith shrugged. "I mean, I just never stopped."

"Well even so, I'm glad that you did." Eros said smiling slightly. "I mean, how many people your age can say that they had the pleasure of conversing with the awesome Cupid?"

"Aren't you humble?" Faith rolled her eyes.

The winged man laughed heartily. "But in all seriousness though, do you understand now?"

Faith nodded. "Yes...I'm still upset about my dad though...and for mom. She was hurt the most obviously...She still hasn't fully recovered."

Eros frowned sadly. "I can imagine. But you just remember something: She might be hard on you a lot but your mother does love you very much."

"I guess..." the girl said quietly.

"She does." Eros insisted.

Faith just nodded. After a few moments of silence she looked up. "Eros?"

"Yes?"

"If I may be so bold, why exactly were you chosen to be Cupid?"

Eros chuckled and shook his head. He flapped his wings and perched himself back on his tree branch. "THAT little lady is a very good question. And with all good questions comes a story."

"I like stories." Faith said smiling a little. "Let me guess, it's a love story right?"

"A sort of tragic one, but it's got a good life lesson and everything turned out for the better." the god of love pointed to his scar across his eye. "This story also tells of my scar. It all started back in Ancient Greece..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

_Flashback_

A young man with thick raven black hair and warm brown eyes stood outside in front of a beautiful house. A red rose in his hand. Another man with tan skin and blonde hair stood farther back behind him, playing a lute as Eros sang.

_My love is like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June  
_

_My love is like a melody  
That's sweetly played in tune_

_As fair art thou bonnie lass  
So deep in love am I;  
And will love thee still my dear  
Though all the seas gone dr-_YIPE!

"Incoming sandal!" the lute playing man warned as the first jumped out of the way, barely missing being hit by a sandal that was thrown at him from the window above.

"How many times must I tell you Eros?!" a beautiful woman with long wavy red colored hair, and pale green eyes called down. She wore a lot of gold jewelery and green Greecian style gown. "I DON'T love you! And I never will!"

"But Psyche-"

"But nothing!" the woman, Psyche, interrupted. "Now get off my property before I alert father!" and with that the woman slammed the window shut, storming off.

Eros sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I doing wrong Darius?"

"Well for starters you keep pinning after someone who doesn't love you." Darius, Eros' best friend, explained strapping the lute to his back.

"Yet," Eros said. "She doesn't love me, yet."

"Eros!" Darius groaned. "You can't just MAKE someone fall in love with you. That's not how it works."

"I won't _make _her fall in love with me." Eros smirked. "I'll charm and woo her and she'll have no choice but to fall for me."

Darius deadpanned at his friend and then facepalmed himself. "You my friend are hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love." Eros sighed gazing back up at the window where Psyche had been.

But just like always, no matter what Eros tried he could not win the heart of the woman that he loved. He sang to her, read her poetry, gave her practically a whole garden's worth of flowers and all the resulted were the same: Rejection.

That is until one day...

For once Eros was not attempting to win Psyche's heart but instead was taking a walk around the city. It was pretty late in the afternoon so there wasn't that many people out. Just a few straglers here and there.

Suddenly

"Let go of me! Let go! Help!"

Eros stopped instantly recognizing the voice as Psyche. He quickly turned and ran towards where the noise had come from. He followed the cries for help until he reached an alley. He gasped upon seeing the woman he loved being mugged.

"Unhand me! Let me go!" Psyche demanded.

"Oh I don't think so." the mugger purred ripping her necklace off her neck. He yanked the red head's arm and she stumbled closer to him where they were pracitcally touching noses. "I was thinking we'd have a little bit of fun, beautiful."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

The mugger barely had time to turn around before he felt a fist colliding with the side of his face.

"Eros!" Psyche gasped.

The mugger staggered back a bit and looked up glaring murderously at the black haired Greecian who was glaring just as murderously at him.

"Stay outta this punk! This is none of your business!"

"You made it my business when you laid your hands on her." Eros growled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you not to meddle pretty boy." The mugger growled. Eros just caught the glint of a blade from the sun before he felt an intense pain across his eye. He cried out in pain, clutching his hand over his now bleeding eye. Psyche screamed seeing the blood but still despite the injury he fought on.

Psyche ran off and the two men wrestled each other. The mugger grabbed Eros and tossed him aside against the wall. The black haired man saw stars when his head made contact with the wall but managed to catch himself before he fell. The mugger grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground but Ero's kneed him in the gut making the mugger lose his grip and release him. Eros then lunged and the two men wrestled to the ground. Luckily for Eros, by then Psyche had returned with help and the two lawmen arrested the mugger.

"Eros, are you alright?" Psyche asked concerned. Dropping to her knees next to Eros who was sprawled out on the ground. She lifted his head up and placed it in her lap. Eros squeezed his injured eye shut but looked up at her with his good one, smiling up at the red head before he lost consciousness.

He woke up several hours later in an unfamiliar place. He groaned a little and tried to sit up.

"No, no, don't move." a gentle voice said.

Eros turned his head. "Psyche? Wh...where are we?"

"I brought you to my house." Psyche explained. "I bandaged your eye and father had a doctor look at it. He said that he don't think you'll lose your sight in it but it will leave a scar."

"Even if I did lose my sight it would have been worth it." Eros smiled, his heart doing a flip. Psyche smiled shyly and looked down.

"You saved me. But...but why? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"People do crazy things..." he trailed off and took one of her hands in his. "When they're in love."

Psyche's cheeks turned as red as her hair and she looked up at Eros. The man reached over and cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth. And then, much to Eros' surprise and delight, Psyche leaned over and kissed him.

His heart burst in his chest and he began to feel as if he was floating. Finally! Finally she kissed him! She was his and he was hers! Everything was right with the world.

. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"Or...so I thought..."

Faith frowned seeing the sad look on the winged man's face. His feathery wings drooped slightly and his eyes had a faraway look in them. Whatever he was gonna say next, Faith had a feeling that it was gonna be sad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . .

_Continuation of Flashback_

It was now about two months after the incident. The man who had looked over Eros after the attack was right. The wound on his eye left a large and noticeable scar that he will have for the rest of his life. But he honestly couldn't care less. He finally had won the heart of the woman that he loved. And ever since he felt as if he was floating on air. Darius would tease him but he really was happy for his friend.

Anyway Eros was on his way to see Psyche, a bouquet of roses in his hand as he went up the stairs to her house. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Psyche, I'm he..." Eros trailed off seeing the single most horrifying thing he had ever seen. There, standing right in front of him was Psyche, kissing another man.

"Eros!" Psyche yelped, turning around and seeing him standing in the door. "I-I-I can explain!"

"You used me..." Eros said in a quiet voice, his heart shattering. He clenched his fist and grew angry. "You only were with me because I saved you fro being mugged! You never loved me, did you?!"

"...No..." Psyche whispered looking down. "Eros I-"

"Forget it!" Eros choked out, trying not to cry. "I don't wanna hear it!" And with that he dropped the roses and ran off.

"Eros?" Darius asked as he saw his best friend running over. The black haired man stopped,tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You were right Darius. You can't make people fall in love with you." he choked out before running off again.

"Eros! Come back!" Darius called but his cries fell on deaf ear and his friend disappeared out of sight.

Later that night Eros sat in the living room of his house, a single candle provided the only source of light in the room. His tears had long since dried up but his heart was still broken. He suddenly let out a gasp and clutched a hand to his chest as an intense pain erupted from there.

He staggered up out of his chair and leaned against the table for support but the pain grew more intense by the second. He fell to the ground.

_End of Flashback_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Darius found my body the next morning." His wings were completely drooped down as was his gaze. "I had died of a broken heart."

"That's a real thing?" Faith asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh it's all too real." the god of love confirmed. He shivered slightly at the memory of his death. "A;; to real..."

"Oh gosh..." Faith whispered not knowing how to respond. "Eros,I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." he shook his head. "As much as it hurt me, I did learn a valuable lesson because of what happened. I learned about the danger's of false love."

"What's that?"

"In other words, it's when you feel like you love someone but you don't actually love them. You just think you love them because of their looks or because they did something nice for you."

"So in other words, you think you love someone but not actually know them?"

Eros snapped his fingers. "Prescisely! And because of that and since I was so passionate about love when I was alive, the Man in the Moon brought me back as Cupid."

"Hmm..." Faith hummed in thought. Suddenly a thought accured to her. "Hey wait a minute, in Greek mythology, the legend of Eros says that you and Psyche did get and stay together."

Eros chuckled to himself. "Blame Darius for that. He always was a story teller."

"Why would he make that up though?" Faith cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Knowing him, he was probably hoping that I would have a better love life in the next after I died."

"Has it worked?" Faith asked out of pure curiousity. Though he didn't respond right away, the faint red on his cheeks gave him away. "So you DO like someone?" she smirked.

"I never said that." Eros shook his head. "Besides I'm the one who deals with love. I don't have time for a love life myself."

"That's sad." Faith frowned sympathetically.

"In a way, yes, but at the same time no because it brings me joy seeing love from others." he reached behind his back and took off his quiver, taking out three arrows, all of them different colors. One red, the other pink and the last one gold.

"Your love arrows?" Faith guessed.

"Yes, and each one serves a different purpose." the gos of love confirmed. "The red represents "first love." Like your first crush and shows how pure and innocent it can be. The pink arrows represent family love-"

"I thought that Pippa handled that?" Faith interrupted.

"She does," Eros confirmed. "But I still keep a few pink arrows on hand just in case." He put the pink arrow back into the quiver and then pulled out the third and final colored arrow, holding it in his hands like the priceless artifact that it was.

"And this, this is the rarest and most pure type of love there is. True love. This is reserved for a few special people who have found their other half that makes them whole. The person who can drive them absolutely bonkers but one look at them and you forget why you was angry with them in the first place. The person who can still make you feel all tingly even after knowing each other since forever. The one person who would lay down their life for you and you for them."

Faith looked at the arrow with wide brown eyes. "That...that's the kind of love that I want...I'm just...I'm just so scared of ending up like my parents." she admitted in a quiet voice. She looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder, brown eyes meeting brown.

"Faith, I can't garuntee that that won't happen or not. As I said before, it takes the work of both people in the relationship to make it work, but you are a wonderful, beautiful girl with a big imagination and an even bigger heart. Whoever ends up with you will be a very lucky man."

A smile pulled at her lips, her eyes shining a little bit. "Thank you Eros."

"I'm just speaking the truth, kiddo." he chuckled patting the girl on the back. "Well I best be heading back. Valentines Day is a few days away and I got a ton of work to do."

He flapped his wings and took off in the air but stopped and looked back hearing someone call his name.

"Eros!"

"Yeah?"

Faith rocked back and forth on her heels a little bit. "The same to you. I hope that you can find your own true love one of these days too."

Eros chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks kid." and he flew off, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he thought about a certain fairy. Once he was out of sight he paused again and watched as Faith started walking down the street, heading to her house.

"You'll find your own true love Faith." he said to himself. A cold wind blew suddenly causing him to shiver and then laughed a little bit. "And he's a lot closer than you think."

**SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE! DX (Hence why it's crappy)**

**I hope I was able to make sense. There was a lot of aspects to Eros' character that I needed to incoroporate into this chapter since he won't appear again until the end.**

**Anyway, did you guys notice the new cover-art? Thank you so so SO much to my awesome little sister CartoonCaster21 for drawing that for me! Jack and Faith look so cute! X3**

**And I apologize for the swearing earlier but this story is rated T for a reason. **

**TEN POINTS TO WHOEVER CAN TELL ME THE HERCULES REFERANCE! 8D**

**So as always, review, follow and favorite and have a nice day. Bye!**


End file.
